Harry P. und der dunkle Orden
by lilvroni
Summary: Nicht besonders lang ... schreib gleich weiter ! Beccys Bruder ist da !
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Tja was soll ich sagen , ich bin verrückt geworden !!! Ich möchte aber ChanLee , Dirk, JayCee ,Asahi , Neca , Fay und Beccy danken , das ich sie einbauen durfte !! DANKE !!  
  
Ach ja Beccy , werd bald gesund !  
  
Es gehört nichts mir sondern der grandiosen , unglaublichen , fantastischen JKR ( anbet )  
  
Los geht's und bitte nicht umbringen ( bring mich in Sicherheit)  
  
  
  
Ein dunkler Raum, sieben in Kapuzenmäntel gekleidete Personen und eine leise mysteriöse Stimme ..................  
  
Stimme : Eines Tages als 9 mächtige Hexen und Zauberer ihre Stimmen gegen ........  
  
Andere Stimme : Bald fertig , diese Mäntel sind nicht die angenehmsten und ausserdem erkennt man darunter meine geniale Figur nicht !  
  
Noch ne andere Stimme : Nur nicht so bescheiden , Dirk !!  
  
Das Licht geht an und die Personen reißen sich die Mäntel vom Körper .  
  
Neca : Ist ja nicht auszuhalten , gibt es keine Klimaanlage ?  
  
Asahi : Was tun wir hier überhaupt ??  
  
Alle : schulter zuck   
  
Fay: Wo ist überhaupt unsere große Führerin ?  
  
In diesen Moment geht die Tür auf und eine üüübbbbeeerrrrhhhaaaaauupppppttt nicht wütende Beccy rennt herein .  
  
Beccy : Mist , warum funzt das Zeug nicht ? ( schnippt herum )  
  
JayCee : Wasn los ?  
  
Beccy : Ha , wahrscheinlich weil wir unsere Steuern nicht bezahlen , haben sie uns den Strom abgestellt ! ( schnippt immer noch )  
  
Dirk : kicher  
  
Beccy : ( gefährlich leise ) Was gibt's da zu lachen ?  
  
Dirk : schluck  
  
Beccy : Ach was solls , setzt euch !!  
  
Alle setzten sich .  
  
Beccy : Wie ihr sicher alle wißt , besteht unsere Aufgabe darin Harry Potter und Co. zu nerven und in den Wahnsinn zu treiben  
  
Alle : nick  
  
Asahi : stöhn  
  
Lil : Was ist denn jetzt los ?  
  
Asahi : Zu viel Red Bull gesoffen ( vom Stuhl kipp )  
  
Beccy : ( sich die Haare rauf ) Das auch noch , Krankenschwester !! ( schnippt , yea es geht wieder !!)  
  
Die Tür geht wieder auf und Voldemort mit weißer Schürze und Häubchen rennt herein .  
  
ChanLee: Was macht der den hier .  
  
Beccy:Er hat es jetzt schon ein paar mal versagt , deshalb hab ich ihn entlassen und als Krankenschwester eingesetzt . ( A/N : Der Arme , Beccy du bist grausam * g* )  
  
Voldemort : AAAAAhhhhhhhhh.. sie schnauft nicht mehr , soll ich sie beatmen ??  
  
Dirk : Weg da , das mach ich !!!!!!! (A/N , nur nicht so stürmisch , Dirk *g* )  
  
Neca : ( Dirk eins auf den Kopf hau ) du Trottel , wir sind unsterblich wie soll sie da den Löffel abgeben !  
  
JayCee : Wann gibs was zu essen , Leute zu foltern macht hungrig !  
  
Voldemort: Ich renne schon eure wunderbare , großartige .........  
  
JayCee : ( gelangweilt ) , du rutscht auf deiner Schleimspur aus ...  
  
Beccy : Also jetzt geht's zur Sache , Harry und Co. sind leider geflüchtet und somit heißt es jetzt suchen !  
  
ChanLee: Warum lassen wir Trewanley nicht in ihre Kugel schauen ?  
  
Beccy: Ach ja !  
  
Lil: Aber Voldie hat gerade ihre Leiche in den Müllkübel geworfen !  
  
Alle : WAAASSSSSSSS ..........?  
  
Beccy : Wer hat die den umgebracht ??  
  
Fay : ( plötzlich sehr eilig ) Ich muss jetzt los Leute !  
  
Beccy : knurr  
  
Fay : Also vielleicht bleib ich doch hier !!  
  
Dirk : Tja und wie jetzt........  
  
Voldemort : Frischeeeeee Plätzchen !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beccy: Voldi , siehst du nicht das wir....  
  
Voldemort: zitter  
  
Beccy: uns gerade beraten und weshalb platzt du jetzt herein ........  
  
Voldemort: doppelzitter  
  
Beccy: oder willst du etwa gleich umgebr....  
  
Voldemort: dreifa.......  
  
Dirk : Hei , bekomm ich die mit Mandeln ?  
  
Beccy : Ich fasse es nicht warum muss ich mit solchen Trotteln arbeiten !  
  
Fay: Ich hab jetzt keinen Bock mehr , ich geh Buffy schauen .  
  
Neca : Oh , ja und danach Angel , der hat zu nen coolen Hintern !  
  
Lil : Bahh , das ist nichts gegen den von Sirius Black !!!! schwärm  
  
Fay : Das ich nicht lache , den sexy Po hat immer noch Draco !!!  
  
Asahi : ( plötzlich wieder lebendig ) , nein , den hat Snape !!!  
  
Dirk: Hei , ich hab hier den tollsten beleidigt sei   
  
ChanLee : kicher träum weiter ....  
  
Beccy : Ich halt das nicht aus ........ RRRRRRUUUUUUHHHHHEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alle : blinzel  
  
Beccy : ( Rauch strömt ihr aus den Ohren und Speichel tropft herum ) , wenn ihr nicht sofort ruhig seid schick ich euch in den ...............Musikantenstadl !!!  
  
Alle : NNNEEEEEIIIIINNNNN !  
  
Beccy : Dann seid ruhig ! ( Sie nimmt übrigens immer mehr den Ausdruck einer Verrückten an )  
  
JayCee ( zu Lil ) : Manchmal macht sie mir echt Angst !  
  
Lil: nick  
  
Beccy: Also unsere Aufgabe ist es Hary und die anderen zu finden und hierher zu bringen , fürs erste jedenfalls .  
  
Dirk: Ich....  
  
Beccy: Nein du wirst nicht mit Hermine und Ginny Bh's kaufen gehen !!  
  
Dirk: Ach was , ich wollte nur sagen das Neca mir meinen Keks gegessen hat !  
  
Neca : ICH ? Das war ChanLee !!  
  
ChanLee : Stimmt ja gar nicht !!! Es war ..  
  
Beccy : ( Der Qualm aus ihren Ohren wird wieder mehr ) Warum könnt ihr......  
  
Alle : Ja , ja ( bla , bla )  
  
Beccy : Ok , hier kommt die Aufteilung wenn ihr suchen müsst !! Also:  
  
-Lil und Fay übernehmen Draco und Sirius !!  
  
Lil und Fay : Jea !!!!!! ( schlagen ein )  
  
Neca : ( am Boden zerstört ) NEIN , ich will Draco schluchz ( A/N Neca , ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer , ich weiß du magst Draco auch , aber keine Angst du triffst ihn auch mal OK)  
  
Beccy: Nichts da , du machst mit ChanLee Ron und Hermine !  
  
Dirk und Asahi machen Snape und Harry !!  
  
Asahi : NEIN , ich will nicht mit Dirk !  
  
Dirk : *g*  
  
Beccy: (genevt ) und ich mit JayCee Remus und Ginny . Punkt und aus !  
  
Und so macht sich unsere begeisterte Gruppe *g* mit leisen Schnippen auf die Suche !  
  
Continue...  
  
  
  
Ich hoffe es gefällt !! Bitte Fay und Co. , wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt sagt es mir ich möchte niemanden beleidigen oder verärgern !!! Wirklich nicht !!  
  
Rewies ?? Immer her damit . Ach ja villeicht will sich jemand melden der auch eingebaut werden will ??? MELDEN !! Ich habe keinen Beta-Leser deshalb entschuldigt die Rechtschreibfehler !!  
  
Bye bye Lil ( 


	2. Wetten dass ist angesagt *g*

Trala,la la es geht weiter ( leider ) !! Hier kommt das gleiche hin wie beim vorigen Mal ( zu faul sein um zu schreiben ( )  
  
Unsere Helden haben die Aufgabe Harry und seine Feinde und Freunde zu finden !!  
  
Ich beschreibe jetzt mal was unsere Zweiergruppen erleben : Also let' s go !!  
  
  
  
schnipp  
  
Asahi: Wo sind wir hier ?? ( verwundert schau )  
  
Dirk : Woher soll ich das wissen ?? grantig sein  
  
Asahi : Was hasten jetzt schon wieder !  
  
Dirk : Meine Lieblingssendung wurde abgeschaffen !! Tabaluga hat zu wenig Einschaltquoten ! snief  
  
Asahi : stöhn  
  
Plötzlich kommt jemand  
  
Person: HALLO , mein Haar sitzt nicht richtig , könnt ihr mir bitte jemand schicken !  
  
Asahi: Denn kenn ich doch ..........GILDEROY LOCKHART  
  
Person : verwirrt sein Nein tut mir leid , mein Name ist Thomas Gottschalk !!  
  
Dirk : Ich fass es nicht ! Er ist es wirklich !!  
  
Andere Person kommt in den Raum  
  
Person : Los Thomas , wir fangen an ! Wer sind die den ??  
  
Thomas G. : Ähmm ... weiß nicht , können wir sie einbauen ?  
  
Person : grübbel Warum nicht , Cher hat eh abgesagt , muss noch ein wenig an ihrer Nase herum schnippeln lassen .  
  
Thomas G. : Hopp , hopp wir fangen an ( schiebt Dirk und Asahi zur Tür hinaus )  
  
  
  
MEINE DAMEN UND HERREN ; WILLKOMMEN ZU WETTEN DASS UND HIEEEEEERRRRR IST THOMAS GOTTSCHALK !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thomas G. : strahl Hallo meine lieben Gäste und auch sie vor dem Fernsehn in Deutschland , Österreich und Schweiz herzlich Willkommen !! ( A/N Danke lieber Thomas, das du Italien immer vergisst sauer ein knurrr !!! )  
  
Heute hier Dirk und Asahi ! ( zeigt auf die, auf dem diesmal grell gestreiften Sofa sitzenden Personen ) Sie waren zwar nicht eingeladen bleiben aber trotzdem !!  
  
Thomas setzt sich  
  
Dirk : Wetten dass ....?? Noch nie davon gehört ??  
  
Thomas G. : WAS ?? Noch nie gehört ?? ( Herzkinfarkt krieg )  
  
Asahi : Er ....ähmm ist noch nicht lange hier Ausred such  
  
Dirk : Was soll das denn ?? Ich lebe jetzt seit 7954 Jahren , da hätt ich doch etwas gewusst !!  
  
Publikum : * prust * * kicher*  
  
Thomas G. : Achh dieser herrliche Humor der Ausländer * lach*  
  
Dirk : Was , wissen sie mit wem sie überhaupt reden , sie kleiner sterblicher ......  
  
Thomas G. :Und jetzt meine Damen und Herren , Michael Jackson !!! Oh.., ( Regie schiebt ihm einen Zettel zu ) , meine Damen und Herren es tut mir leid Michael kann nicht kommen , da ihm das Bleichmittel ausgegangen ist ......  
  
Publikum: stöhn  
  
Thomas : ABER , wir haben etwas viel besseres , meine Damen und Herren hier ist ......  
  
Asahi : Komm Dirk , wir gehen !! Ist ja total daneben !  
  
Thomas G.: SERVERUS SSSNNNNAAAAAPPPEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Asahi : kreisch WAS?????  
  
Das Licht strahlt auf eine Bühne , auf der Snape in einem engen Lederoutfit steht !!  
  
Snape : YOU ROCK MY WORLD ; AAAAUUUUUUUUUU !!!!! (lässt die Hüften kreisen)  
  
Asahi : Oh Mama sabber   
  
Dirk : Ich ertrinke , Asahi hör auf zu sabbern !! HILFE !  
  
Snape : You rock my WWWWWWWOOOOOOOORRRRRLLLLLLDDDDD !!!! ( beginnt sich das Hemd abzureißen ) AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh , yyyyeeeeeaaaaa !!!  
  
Asahi : Oh mein Gott , ich flipp durch !! ( Dirk kämpft inzwischen im Sabber um sein Leben)  
  
Snape : ( inzwischen oben ohne ) I LOVE YOU GERMANY !!!  
  
Asahi : I LOVE YOU SNAPE !! schmacht  
  
Plötzlich geht das Lied aus !!  
  
Thomas G.: HHHHH...aaa.ll...ooo ?? zitter  
  
Irgendeiner aus den Publikum : OSAMA BIN LADEN greift an !!  
  
Thomas G. : AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.... rette sich wer kann !!!!!!! ( springt hinter das Sofa )  
  
Auf der Bühne erscheinen wie aus dem nichts zwei Personen !  
  
Dirk : ChanLee und Neca , was macht ihr denn hier ???  
  
Neca : Wir holen uns Snape !! *fg*  
  
Asahi : Das ist unsere Aufgabe knurr  
  
ChanLee : Wer sagt das !  
  
Asahi : Ähmmm........ BECCY !!!  
  
1 ChanLee : Beccy ist nicht hier !! *ggg *  
  
Snape : zitter Also ihr braucht mich ja eh nicht !! Ciao !  
  
Neca : DU bleibst hier !  
  
Snape : schluck  
  
Asahi : Lass Snape in Ruhe !  
  
ChanLee :Asahi , fordere uns nicht heraus !  
  
Dirk : Also .. Ähmm ... Mädels , wir wollen ja keine Toten , wir gehen jetzt und klären das bei einer schönen großen Pizza !!  
  
Asahi: Ich mag Chinesisch lieber !!  
  
Dirk : Ja dann eben Chinesisch !!  
  
Neca : Ich kann aber nicht mit Stäbchen essen !  
  
Asahi: Was kannst du überhaupt ; Neca ?  
  
Neca : DU WAGST ES ........ Avada Kedavra !  
  
Asahi kippt tot um , steht aber nach 5 Sekunden wieder auf !!  
  
Asahi : Wie kannst du es wagen und ich hab dir die Hochzeit mit Cäsar eingefädelt !  
  
neca : WAS .. du ??  
  
Asahi : Natürlich ! Du bist doch meine Freundin !!  
  
Neca : schluchz Ich wollte dich nicht umbringen ich hab dich doch ganz doll lieb !!  
  
Asahi : heul Ich dich auch ( Asahi und Neca fliegen sich in die Arme und heulen noch ne Runde)  
  
Dirk : fassungs los schaug Mädchen !!! (A/N Ja ja Dirk du musst noch ne Menge lernen ()  
  
ChanLee : NNNNNEEEINNNN !! Das gibt's nicht Snape ist weg ohnmächtig werd   
  
Neca : Mist , den haben wir ja total vergessen !  
  
Asahi : Ja , ja was so ein KLEINER Streit alles anstellt !!  
  
Dirk: Kleiner Streit ächzzzz  
  
Thomas G. : HALLO .... ist die Luft rein ??  
  
Neca : Lockhart .. sie hier ??  
  
Dirk : Er heißt jetzt Gottschalk .... oh Gott ChanLee ist noch ohnmächtig , darf ich sie ...  
  
Asahi und Neca : RÜHR SIE NICHT AN !!!  
  
Dirk : schmoll  
  
Thomas G. : Meine verehrten Damen und Herren , nachdem ich so unerschrocken Bin Laden vertrieben habe !!  
  
ChanLee ( jep , sie ist wieder hier ) : sagte er gerade unerschrocken ...?  
  
Thomas G.: Geht es jetzt weiter mit Pippi Langstrumpf und Eminem und ihre romantische Beziehung !!  
  
ChanLee : Tja , sieht aus als müssten wir weiter suchen !!  
  
Alle : nick  
  
Dirk: ChanLee , bekomm ich kein Abschiedsküsschen ?  
  
ChanLee : knurr   
  
Dirk : Dann eben nicht !! Ciao  
  
Asahi und Dirk verschwinden .  
  
Neca : Gehen wir auch ?  
  
ChanLee : Erster aber noch ne Pizza !!  
  
Neca : ..............Chinesisch .................*g*  
  
  
  
ENDLICH FERTIG !!!!!!!!!!!! Ich weiß ich kann nicht schreiben , aber bitte bringt mich nicht um , ich bin nicht unsterblich *schluchz*  
  
Bye Lil ( 


	3. Die Auferstandene *g*

strahl Es geht weiter , o.k fÃ¼r alle die schlecht geschriebene Geschichten nicht ertrgen ...................WEG !!! HÃ¶chste Alarmstufe rot !!Vielen Dank an unsere FÃ¼hrerin Beccy kicher!! Dann an Neca die mit dem italienischen Imperator verheiratet war , ChanLee die mit Dirk zu kÃ¤mpfen hat *g*, JayCee die meistens und als einzige die Nerven behÃ¤lt ( groÃŸes Lob an dich *lÃ¤chel* ) ., Dirk , unser ewiger Matcho ( oder wie man das schreibt ) der Tabaluga vermissen wird , Fay , meine liebe Freundin , die Draco aufressen kÃ¶nnte ( hab ich recht )und Asahi , wenn sie nicht gerade wegen Red Bull vom Stuhl kippt Snape ansappert !  
  
Komisch , da fehlt jemand ....hmmm.....grÃ¼bel....ach ja ich .. aber nicht der Rede wert !  
  
Na dann , viel Spass !!  
  
Ach ja dieses mal taucht noch jemand auf !!  
  
  
  
Nach dem Snape ChanLee , Asahi , Dirk und Neca entkommen ist , schreib ich dieses Mal von den anderen !!!  
  
  
  
Hermine : ZÃ¤hne klapper glaubst du sie sind noch da ?????  
  
Ron : (hinterm Stein hervor kriechend ) Das schaff ich nicht mehr , diese VerrÃ¼ckten verfolgen uns !!  
  
Hermine : Warum verfolgen die uns Ã¼berhaupt ?  
  
Ron : Woher soll ich wissen , was dieser dunkle Orden vor hat ?  
  
Hermine : Dunkler Orden ?  
  
Ron :Is jedenfalls der Name den ich aufgeschnappt habe !!  
  
WRUMS ...........  
  
Ron : Oh , mein Gott da sind sie wieder , weg hier !!!!  
  
Hermine : Da rÃ¼....  
  
JayCee : Ahhhhhhhhhhhh............... hai ! ( gefÃ¤hrlich lÃ¤chel )  
  
Hermine und Ron : schluck  
  
JayCee : ( schnippt und Ron und Hermine sitzen augenblicklich gefesselt da ) Endlich haben wir euch , ihr seid echt flinke Leutchen, ist mir ja seit 5000 Jahren nicht mehr passiert !  
  
Hermine: zitter Bitte wir haben nichts getan !!!!!  
  
JayCee : Das weiÃŸ ich doch smile  
  
Ron: WAS ?? Tja dann kÃ¶nnen wir doch gehen ??  
  
JayCee : Nein , das denke ich nicht !!  
  
Ron: Aber..  
  
In diesem Moment kommen zwei Personen angetorkelt :  
  
Fay : Solche Idioten ......  
  
Lil : Wem sagst du das (fÃ¤ngt an zu heulen)  
  
Fay : Acchh komm Lil trink noch ein wenig Schnaps , das hilft !  
  
Lil : Du weiÃŸt doch das ich dann Ausschlag bekomme der 50 Jahre nicht weg geht !  
  
Fay : Ja , ja ( nimmt einen groÃŸen Schluck)  
  
Lil : Was hier los ??  
  
JayCee : kreisch Was habt ihr denn getan !!  
  
Lil :Tus nie mit Alien !  
  
JayCee : geschockt Was aber ..... !! Dunkler Orden Regel Nummer 5 : Bleib Jungfrau fÃ¼r immer und ewig !!!  
  
Fay : Was du haltest dich ran ?  
  
Jay Cee : Ã„hhhmmmmmmmm..............Nein !*g* Aber Beccy ist in der NÃ¤he !!  
  
Hermine : Ã„hmmm.. Tschuldigung wir sind auch noch da !!  
  
Lil: Hey ihr habt ja schon zwei !!  
  
Ron : KÃ¶nnt ihr mir einiges erklÃ¤ren , bitte !!  
  
Fay : ( nimmt noch einen Schluck ) schnipp Hier haste ein Buch , les nach !!  
  
Hermine : Wir sind gefesselt ...  
  
Lil: schnipp  
  
Hermine : Danke , also .. dunkler Orden ... ah hier .. also, der dunkle Orden ist ein Bund neun Zauberer ..  
  
Lil : Acht Zauberern !  
  
Hermine : Was aber ...  
  
JayCee : Nikola ist mit der Titanic abgesoffen !!  
  
Hermine verwirrt sein Aber hier steht , ihr seid unsterblich ..  
  
Fay : ( inzwischen total betrunken) villeeeeeiiiicchhhhtt hhhhasste sie Lleeonardo di Sapprio getroffen !  
  
Lil: Das heiÃŸt di Caprio und ausserdem ist es ein Film !!  
  
JayCee: Villeicht schlÃ¤ft sie bloÃŸ ne Runde !  
  
Rom : Ã„hmm .. die Titanic ist 1912 gesunken !!  
  
Lil : Hast du nicht gehÃ¶rt .. fÃ¼r uns spielt Zeit keine Rolle , wir tauchen Jahrhunderte nicht mehr auf !! Kommt drauf an , ob wir gebraucht werden !!  
  
Ron: Ich blick nicht mehr durch stÃ¶hn  
  
Lil : Les weiter !  
  
Hermine :Also .. acht Zauberern .. ihre AnfÃ¼hrerin ist wahrscheinlich die mÃ¤chtigste Hexe dieser Welt ! Ã„hmm kennt ihr sie ?  
  
Fay: KLARO ..is doch Beeeeccccyyyy !  
  
Hermine : Beccy ?? Hier steht ihr Name ist Herrin der...  
  
Lil: Papperlapp , nehn sie Beccy , sonst kommt sie sich zu alt vor !!  
  
Ron : Ã„hmm , wie alt ist sie denn ??  
  
JayCee : Wart einmal vor 54789 Jahren haben wir ihren 41579728953......  
  
Hermine : Ich wills nicht wissen !!  
  
Fay : War echt ne klasse Geburtstagsfete !! Aber dieser Typ hat mich andauernd begrabscht ! Wie hieÃŸ der noch mal ?  
  
Lil: Ich glaube ... Zeus ... was fÃ¼r ein Wicht !  
  
Ron: Wie .. Ã¤hm .. ist diese Beccy denn so ??  
  
Lil: Ach unser liebes Beccylein , mit der kommst du klasse aus !! Nur manchmal regt sie sich auf .....  
  
JayCee : Dann kommt ihr so Rauch aus den Ohren ...  
  
Hermine :schluck  
  
Lil : Acchh passiert nichts manchmal eine kleinere Explosion z.B. einmal ist der Vesuv in Pompeij ausgebrochen , aber nichts gravierendes , wie du siehst !  
  
Ron : Ahh .. hmmm.!!!  
  
Hermine: (leise) hoffentlich rennen wir der nicht Ã¼bern Weg !  
  
Lil: Ha , das hab ich gehÃ¶rt , sie wird aber ..  
  
schnipp  
  
Neca: Ich Herscherin Ã¼ber ... Ã¤hh.. wie gings weiter ?  
  
ChanLee: Ach diese blÃ¶den SprÃ¼che .. lass sie weg , noch Pizza !!  
  
Neca : Ich wollte aber chinesisch !  
  
ChanLee : Ich renn doch nicht wegen dir 2 StraÃŸen weiter !  
  
Neca : stÃ¶hnAcchh .. schau mal Lil , Fay und JayCee !!  
  
JayCee : Juhhuu !!! Habt ihr mir eine Pizza mit Thunfisch , Oliven , Pilze mit einer Prise Parmesan mitgebracht ??  
  
ChanLee : nick Aber was machen Sterbliche hier ??  
  
Lil: Das sind nicht irgendwelche Sterbliche sondern Hermine und Ron !!  
  
Neca : Oh hallo , also ich bin Neca , Herscherin Ã¼ber dingsda und das ist ChanLee auch Herrin Ã¼ber etwas !  
  
ChanLee : Hai , freut mich sehr !!  
  
Ron : Jaaahhhhhh, mich auch ( blinzelt ChanLee zu )  
  
Hermine : RONNN !!!  
  
JayCee : Hei , die Oliven fehlen !!  
  
Alle : Was ?  
  
JayCee : AUF MEINER PIZZA FEHLEN OLIVEN !! schnipp  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich erscheint ein PizzabÃ¤cker :  
  
PizzabÃ¤cker : Ahhhhhhhhhh... HILFE !!! Wo bin ich !!  
  
JayCee: Hei junger Mann , auf meiner Pizza fehlen Oliven , was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen !!  
  
PizzabÃ¤cker : blinzel  
  
JayCee : Ich warte pfeif und in die Luft schaug   
  
PizzabÃ¤cker : Von was reden sie und wer sind sie und Ã¼berhaupt ich bin Ã¤lter als sie !!  
  
JayCee: Da wÃ¤r ich mir nicht so sicher !!  
  
PizzebÃ¤cker : Ach ja wie alt sind sie denn !!  
  
JayCee : Glaub nicht das sie das wissen wollen !!  
  
PizzabÃ¤cker : verwirrt sein Ã„hh.. lassen wir das Thema !! Was wollen sie ????  
  
JayCee : Oliven !!  
  
PizzabÃ¤cker: HÃ¤Ã¤ ???  
  
JayCee : Nerven verlieren Ach lassen sie mich Ruhe schnip O.K. wo wart ihr stehen geblieben , redet nur weiter !!  
  
Lil : Also .. wir haben uns gerade vorgestellt ! Hier ist es Ã¼brigens voll ungemÃ¼tlich !!  
  
Also als estes .. ein groÃŸer Kamin .... schnipp , dann flauschige Sofas und Sessels schipp... gut so , dann Kekse und Cola schnipp .. perfekt und jetzt noch ein GroÃŸbildfernseher und ein Thriller !! schnipp So setzt euch !!  
  
Fernseher : ICH WEIÃŸ WAS DU LETZTEN SOMMER GETAN HAST !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JayCee , ChanLee, Neca , Lil und Fay : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Fay: schluchz Ich wollte Mozart nicht umbringen !!! Ohh.. ha , is ja lÃ¤nger her !!  
  
Lil: Ich werde nie mehr Beccys Schokolade essen !!!! versprechen tu   
  
Person : HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alle : AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nikola : Sorry Leute !! Wollt euch nicht erschrecken !!  
  
JayCee und die anderen haben einen Herzinfarkt bekommen , werden aber gleich wieder lebendig .  
  
Lil: NIKOLA !!  
  
Nikola : lÃ¤chel HÃ¶chst persÃ¶nlich !! ( fischt ein paar Eisklumpen aus der Hose )  
  
Fay : Aber wir dachten du .....  
  
Nikola : Achh , ich fands so gemÃ¼tlich in 4000 Meter Tiefe !!  
  
ChanLee : Ich wusste doch das ich dir die richtige GeburstagsÃ¼berraschung zukommen hab lassen !!strahl  
  
Nikola : Jah.. ! kicher dieser Eisberg war wirklich niedlich !! Wer hat denn diese sÃ¼ÃŸe Masche herum gebunden auf der stand : Alles Gute zum Geburtstag !  
  
Fay: ICH !! Hats denn anderen Passagieren auch gefallen !!  
  
Nikola :Ã„hm .. ich glaub weniger !!  
  
JayCee : Hei Hermine , Ron hier .. Hermine , Ron ?????  
  
Neca : Nnein !! Jetzt sind die abgehauen !!!  
  
ChanLee : umkipp  
  
Neca : Jetzt reichts , ich bin stink sauer , wehe dem nÃ¤chsten Harry Potter Freak den ich begegne !! ( verschwindet )  
  
Lil : Fay ??  
  
Fay : nick   
  
JayCee : Heeii ihr kÃ¶nnt mich nicht alleine lassen , Beccy kommt doch gleich !!  
  
Lil: Na gut wir helfen dir und .....  
  
Fay : Nehmen die Kekse und die Cola mit !! *g*  
  
JayCee : Nein ihr .. Mist schon weg !! Heii ( teuflisch grins ) ChanLee ist noch hier ......na dann ...... BYE !!!!  
  
ChanLee : ( wacht wieder auf ) Was wo sind denn die anderen , oh mein Gott Beccy kommt !!  
  
Beccy : ( schlechter als schlecht gelaunt ) WER HAT HIER NE PARTY GEMACHT ...  
  
ChanLee : schluck Gott steh mir bei , sie bringt mich um .. na ja .. nÃ¼tzt eh nicht viel !!  
  
Beccy : Ohne mich einzuladen schluchz  
  
ChanLee : Ã„chhzz weiÃŸt du Beccy wir vergessen jetzt alles und gehen ins Kino !!  
  
Beccy : Aber nicht Harry Potter ??  
  
ChanLee : Nein nur das nicht !!!!  
  
Beccy : Cinderella 2 !!  
  
ChanLee : Jaaaaaa !!!  
  
1 Beccy und ChanLee .... schnipp ........... * g *  
  
  
  
Ich weiÃŸ ich kann Enden nicht schreiben !! Aber was soll ich tun ?? Danke wieder an alle die ich einbauen durfte ! *lÃ¤chel* @ Nikola , ich hoffe du freust dich ? Wen es dir nicht passt bitte sofort sagen !!! Was sonst noch ach ja , ihr braucht nicht zu meinen das Harry und Co. immer so ein GlÃ¼ck haben das nÃ¤chste Mal entwischen sie uns nÃ¤mlich nicht !! ( Zu frÃ¼h gefreut *g* )  
  
Hab euch alle lieb ! Bye Lil !! 


	4. Herrscher über die Welt

*trommelwirbel* , es geht weiter !! Danke an JayCee , ChanLee, Fay ( die sich wieder einmal melden darf *g* ), Asahi ( deren Geschichte übrigens voll cool ist ), Neca ( jaja Dracolein kommt auch noch *smile*, hei und wann kommt dein neues Kapitel ? ), Dirk ( schreib mal Review *snief* , Nikola ( ha , ha mit ihr darf ich alles anstellen *sfg* - sehr fies grins , für die, die es nicht wissen ! *smile* ) .. wer fällt den jetzt noch , ach ist das jedes mal anstrengend .. ich und dann noch .. warte mal es sind 9 oder besser gesagt sollten es sein *grübel *....jea ich habs unsere große Anführerin und meine liebe Beta-Leserin Beccy !!  
  
*knuddel* . Vielen Dank an euch ihr seid echt alle klasse und es ist wirklich super nett von euch das ich euch einbauen darf *schluchz* , hab euch alle ganz doll lieb !  
  
Lil ( die schnell ein Taschentuch braucht ) , o.k let's go !!  
  
  
  
Wartet eins noch , die Geschichte wird jetzt nicht immer nur lustig sein , es sollte auch ernster zugehen ich werde auch dieses Zeugs ändern ( Humor , Action...u.s.w. )  
  
  
  
Rückblende:Der dunkle Orden hat die Aufgabe Harry und die anderen zu finden , bis jetzt ist aber alles in die Hose gegangen ! Warum Harry und Co. gesucht werden ist noch nicht klar...  
  
  
  
Beccy : *Haar ausreiß * bis jetzt haben wir erst Ginny und Snape gefangen ! Und die Zeit drängt !  
  
Nikloa : Ich bin unschuldig !  
  
Beccy : Du hättest deine Aufgabe als Hüterin des Wassers und Herrscherin aller Meere besser ausführen sollen und nicht irgendwo ein Schläfchen halten ...  
  
Nikola : Iccchhh ..bin mit einem Schiff ....  
  
Beccy. Nein !!! Du hättest sollen hier bleiben , jetzt müssen wir uns auch noch mit Überschwemmungen herum schlagen , während Harry und der Rest abhauen !!  
  
Nikola: Aber Dirk , Lil , JayCee , Fay, Neca , ChanLee und Asahi suchen ja ?  
  
Beccy : ( halbs beim durchdrehen ) NEIN , eben nicht Neca , Asahi und Dirk räumen deine Schweinerei auf und Lil und Fay müssen aufpassen das sie dabei nicht die Zeit stören oder gar fremde Welten öffnen ! Und ChanLee hat alle Hände voll zu tun das Tote nicht herum marschieren und wer bleibt noch übrig ? Ja .. JayCee und allein schafft sie es nicht !!  
  
Nikola : *schluck*  
  
In diesem Moment kommt JayCee herein geschneit ..  
  
schnipp  
  
JayCee : ( außer Atem ) ; schnauf Lil hat die Kontroole über die Zeit verloren , in der Welt der Sterblichen laufen Neander Thaler herum !!!  
  
Beccy : knurrrrrr ICH ERLEDIGE DAS , ihr sucht Harry und die anderen !!!! schnipp  
  
Nikola: Ufff.. die hat villeicht wieder ne Laune !  
  
JayCee : Wir sollten wirklich los !!  
  
Nikola : Achh komm , frier Beccy ein und wir haben alle unsere Ruhe !!  
  
JayCee : Würd ich ja gern , aber : Dunkle Orden Regel Nu. 52 ....  
  
Nikola : Bin schon weg !!! schnipp  
  
JayCee : Es funktioniert jedes Mal *g* !  
  
schnipp  
  
Nikola : Also ich such da und du da drüben !!  
  
JayCee : Von m...  
  
Ron : Ach , ich hätte zu gern die Gesichter dieser Volltrottel gesehen !!  
  
Hermine : *lach* Solche Blödmänner oder besser gesagt Fauen hats noch nie gegeben !!  
  
Harry : Aber gut haben sie ausgesehen !  
  
Draco: Typisch Potty du kannst ...  
  
Harry : Halt bloß die Klappe oder du kannst gehen und zu wem willst du dann ?? Snape ?? Denn haben sie bereits gefangen ??  
  
Draco: WAS ??? Ähhmmm... Potter du hast vollkommen recht !!  
  
Hermine und Ron : *kicher*  
  
Draco : Aber du hast wirklich recht es waren echt scharfe Mäuschen obwohl mir vorgekommen ist als ob sie schon ewig hier wären und Sachen wüssten die kein normaler Mensch wissen kann !  
  
Ron : *schauder* Du hast schon recht sie sind 44555558977649459 oder wars doch 55856768785899.... ach ich weiß es nicht mehr !! Jedenfalls sind sie stein alt !!  
  
Draco : Wow diese Anti - Falten Creme muss ich mir auch kaufen !!  
  
Hermine : *stöhn* Du bist wirklich zu blöd , sie brauchen sich keine sraffende Körperlotion  
  
ins Gesicht schmieren , sie sind unsterblich und haben , wie es aussieht auch die ewige Jugend !!  
  
Ron : szeufz Manche haben echt ein Glück !! Aber blöd sind sie ....  
  
Nikola : WER IST HIER BLÖD ????  
  
Harry , Hermine , Ron und Draco : AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Ron : Rennt um euer Leben !!!  
  
JayCee : Nichts da ! schnipp  
  
Harry , Hermine , Ron und Drach landen unsanft auf den Boden , da ihre Hände und Füße plötzlich zusammen gebunden sind .  
  
Ron: AUA !!  
  
JayCee : Uppsss ... sorry !!  
  
Draco : Ich werde meinen Vater benachrichtigen !!!  
  
Nikola : *gähn*Von mir aus !! Wen du meinst er kommt gegen mich an !!  
  
Draco : Das ich nicht lache , sie können von mir aus gut im Bett sein aber sonst haben sie eh nichts drauf !!!  
  
Nikola : Danke fürs Kompliment ! Und zum anderen ..  
  
Draco: Lassen sie mich los .. sie.. sie .. BLÖDE KUH !!!  
  
Ron : trocken Jetzt ist er tot !!  
  
Nikola : Wie war das ?? Sag mal ist dir klar das du jede Sekunde tot sein könnest oder ich dich stundenlang quälen könnte oder besser .. ich könnte dich in den tiefsten Ozean , IN DAS HERZ MEINER MACHT STELLEN, DICH LANGSAM QUÄLEN ... DIR LANGSAM DIE LUFT NEHMEN ....( A/N Das könnt ihr euch jetzt so vorstellen wie in Herr der Ringe ,  
  
Galadriel !! *ggg* Armer Draco )  
  
JayCee : Ähhh .. Nikola .. könntest du bitte deine Aura ein wenig dämmen , dieser Hurrikan macht sonst noch Probleme !  
  
Nikola: Oh .. tschuldigung !  
  
Hermine : Ähh... darf ich unterbrechen ???  
  
Nikola : Natürlich *smile*  
  
Draco : Zu mir ist sie nicht so nett ! *grummel*  
  
Hermine : Ich verstehe immer noch nichts , was hat das mit uns zu tun , warum verfolgen sie uns ???  
  
JayCee : Also ...  
  
schnipp  
  
Neca : NIKOLA !!!! Wo bist du , wenn ich dich in die Hände kriege dann ... oh Draco .. hai *dahin schmelz *  
  
Asahi : Nikola .. du kannst dich auf einiges gefasst machen , wenn Lil und Fay dich in die Hände kriegen ??  
  
Nikola : Was ?? warum denn ? *unschuldig blick *  
  
Dirk : Die Zeit wurde so verschoben das wir plötzlich Zeus , Athene , Hermes , Aphrodite und die ganze Gruppe um uns herum hatten ! ( Zeus .. u.s.w. sind griechische Götter , falls es jemand nicht weiß . Ich bin mir beim Namen Aphrodite nicht mehr sicher ob man es so schreibt ! Aphrodite – Göttin der Schönheit und Liebe , ach genug Geschichte Unterricht , es geht weiter ! )  
  
Asahi : Ich hab Lil noch nie so wütend gesehen *schauder*  
  
Neca : Und Fay erst , eine Dimension wurde geöffnet , musste sich mit solchen wiederlichen Kreaturen herum schlagen !! Ihhh !  
  
Hermine und die anderen versuchen sich davon zu schleichen ....ähm...kriechen ...  
  
JayCee : KEINE BEWEGUNG !!!!!  
  
Harry : Ja , ja bitte nicht umbringen zitter  
  
Draco : Hilfe !!  
  
Neca : Mein Süßer , keine Angst ich werde dich beschützen !!  
  
Alle : blinzel   
  
Draco : Danke ! strahl Lad dich zu einem Butterbier ein !  
  
Neca : JJJJaaaaaaa ?? ( schwabelt herum )  
  
Nikola : Lasst das Geflörte , wir bringen sie Beccy !  
  
Hermine : Wir brauchen aber noch ne Aufklärung ??  
  
Dirk : Du bist nicht aufgeklärt ??  
  
Asahi : DIRK !!  
  
Dirk : War ja nur ein Witz !! Humorlose Weiber !  
  
Alle weiblichen Wesen inklusive Draco : Wie war das ??  
  
Harry und Ron : kicher   
  
Asahi : Ähh Draco , warum hast du das auch gefragt ?? Du bist doch nicht betroffen ?  
  
Draco : Na ich muss doch Neca verteidigen !!  
  
Neca : Ohhhhh.. wie süß !!!  
  
Nikola : Las das Geschleime , Malfoy !  
  
Draco : Siehst du Neca , sie ist immer so gemein zu mir !! heul  
  
Neca : Lass Draco-boy in Ruhe !!  
  
Nikola : Der schleimt sich doch nur ein und du fällst drauf herein !!  
  
Neca : Jetzt reicht es , ich fordere dich zu einem Kampf heraus !!  
  
Nikola : Von mir aus !  
  
Neca : ( hält plötzlich eine Feuerkugel in der Hand ) Da....  
  
JayCee : NICHT HIER !!!  
  
Dirk : Eben , hinaus !!  
  
Nikola : Ach mann , es regnet ..  
  
Asahi : Keine Widerrede !!!  
  
Neca und Nikola : grummel ( verschwinden )  
  
Hermine : Bekommen wir endlich unsere Erklärung ??  
  
Asahi : schnipp ( Sofas erscheinen )  
  
Dirk: schnipp ( Hermine , Ron , Draco und Harry sind ohne Fesseln )  
  
JayCee : Setzt euch ! schnipp ( Buch erscheint ) Wer will vorlesen ?  
  
Asahi : Tu ich ... also .. *blätter* ...*räusper*... Es war einmal ...  
  
Dirk : Falsche Seite !  
  
Asahi : Oh ... ah hier ! Der dunkle Orden ist ein Bund von neun Zauberern und Hexen , die alle unsterblich sind ! Ihre Anführerin ist die wahrscheinlich mächtigste Hexe der Welt...  
  
Dirk : *lach* Beccy ?  
  
Asahi : Sie ist Herrscherin über die Erde und hat die Aufgabe sie im Gleichgewicht zu halten !  
  
Dazu bekommt sie Hilfe von ... ah jetzt kommen wir .. urggss unsere Namen sind mir zu kompliziert geschrieben , ich nenn uns mit unseren einfachen Namen :  
  
Also ich : Herrin über alle Lüfte und Winde ! Wow was für ein cooles Bild von mir !  
  
JayCee : Wächterin der Stille , also das kapier ich nicht .. ah du hast die Macht alles Leben auszulöschen , also in Stille zu verwandeln ( Alle rücken vom JayCee weg *g*)  
  
ChanLee : Herrin der Unterwelt und Wächterin der Toten :, arrrgg , so genau wusst ich das nicht mal !  
  
Fay : Hüterin aller Dimensionen und Schlüssel zu anderen Welten ( A/N ja hab ich von Buffy ) uuhh Fay ist ein Schlüssel !! *prust*  
  
Lil : Wächterin der Zeit !! Hei sie kann die Zeit anhalten und ich nicht ! beleidigt sein   
  
Nikola : Hüterin des Wassers und Herrscherin über aller Meere ! Cool !  
  
Neca : Hüterin der Flammen und Herrscherin über das Feuer ! ( Plötzlich hört man von draussen eine Explosion ) Tja das passt zu ihr !  
  
Dirk : Herr über die Erde und die Macht die in ihrem Inneren schläft ! Is ja scharf !  
  
Also ich hätt die Hälfte nicht gewusst ! Draco , Hermine , Ron , Harry warum seid ihr so bleich ??  
  
Hermine : krächz Ihr seid die also die Herrscher über die Elemente und über das Leben ?  
  
Dirk : Wenns da steht !  
  
Harry : Ich dachte es ist bloß eine Legende !  
  
Asahi : *lächel * Das denken viele !  
  
Ron : Ich versteh nicht ganz , ihr seid also das oberste Gute dieser Welt , was wollt ihr dann von uns ???  
  
JayCee : Wir sind das oberste Gute dieser Welt , genauso wie wir das schrecklichste Böse sind !  
  
Draco : schluck   
  
JayCee : Fangen wir von vorne an : Eines Tages als die Erde entstand , fing auch bald darauf an ein Wesen zu existieren , ein Wesen das die Welt beschützten sollte , sie leiten .. dieses Wesen hatte viele Gesichter , die sich oft veränderten , Namen die unzählige Male geändert wurden , aber nennen wir es einfach Beccy , so wie wir es heute tun ! Beccy konnte mit den wachsenden Problemen dieser Welt nicht fertig werden und so entstanden wir : Lebewesen , die nicht sterben konnten , denen die Zeit nichts anhaben konnte , Lebewesen die in den Flammen der Vulkane geboren wurden , in deren Augen sich die Stärke des Wassers spiegelte, durch deren Blut die Macht dieser Erde floss !! So mächtig und unsterblich wir auch sind , wir sind irgendwie auch nur Menschen mit Schwächen !  
  
Harry : Aber was seid ihr dann , gut oder böse ?  
  
Dirk : Hast du es noch nicht verstanden , wir sind das Böse und das Gute , genau wie die Menschen es sind , unsere Aufgabe ist es die Welt im Gleichgewicht zu halten , das Gut und Böse nie stärker als der andere werden !  
  
Ron : Ähmm was haben wir damit zu tun !  
  
Dirk :Ihr verstärt das Gute zu viel !!  
  
Hermine : HHHHÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ ????  
  
Asahi : Kommt wir bringen euch zu Beccy !  
  
  
  
Oje , ich fang an zu spinnen , was hab ich geschrieben !!! ( Kopf unter Tisch steck ) Ich konnts mir nicht verkneifen !!! Wie bereits gesagt ich spiel mit dem Gedanken die Geschichte ernster werden zu lassen , aber sagt ihr :  
  
1.Soll die Geschichte ernster werden oder soll ich nur mit Humor schreiben ?  
  
2. Sollen die Mitglieder des Ordens durch irgend etwas ihre Unsterblichkeit verlieren ?  
  
3. Soll irgendein Feind kommen denn sogar die Mitglieder fürchten ?  
  
Bitte , bitte antwortet !!!  
  
Bye Lil :) 


	5. Fay verschwindet !

Achh , ihr seid herrlich !! schmatz Jetzt geht's weiter !!!  
  
Danke an alle die ich einbauen darf @ Dirk , kein Problem !! smile  
  
Ihr könnt mir ruhig sagen wie ich euch beschreiben soll !!  
  
H.E.L . Lil  
  
Was ist passiert : Nach einigen Misserfolgen , haben es jetzt einige Mitglieder geschafft Draco , Harry ,Ron und Hermine zu fangen , Ginny und Snape haben sie schon !  
  
Aber wo sind Sirius und Remus ??  
  
And go !!  
  
  
  
schnipp ( Das stresst mich langsam *g* )  
  
Hermine : WOW !! ( sieht sich in dem hellen , großen , schönen Raum um in dessen Mitte ein langer weißer Tisch mit neun hohen Stühlen steht )  
  
Asahi : Das ist unser Besprechungsraum , wen mal wieder etwas passiert ist .  
  
Draco : Wohnt ihr hier auch ??  
  
Neca : Quatsch Draco – boy , nur Beccy ist immer hier , wir anderen wohnen irgendwo anders, ich zum Beispiel in einem Vulkan , Nikola irgendwo im tiefsten Wasser , ChanLee irgendwo in der Unterwelt , keine Ahnung wo das ist u.s.w....  
  
Harry : Wo sind wir überhaupt ?  
  
Dirk : Schau aus dem Fenster !  
  
Hermine , Harry , Ron und Draco rennen zum Fenster ...  
  
Ron : Alle Achtung !!  
  
Hermine : Unglaublich dieser Nebel , alles so weiß und so leuchtend !  
  
Draco : Was ist diese blau – grüne Kugel da unten ?  
  
JayCee : Das ?? Das ist die Erde !  
  
Harry : WAS ?? Sind wir im Himmel ?  
  
Neca : Nein eigentlich nicht , aber dieser Ort kann nicht gefunden werden , weil er eigentlich nicht existiert ... oder wie ging das ??  
  
JayCee : Jedenfalls kommt man nur hierher wenn jemand von uns dich her bringt !  
  
Hermine : Tja wo ist jetzt Beccy ?  
  
Plötzlich erscheint am obersten und größten Sessel eine mit einem schwarzen Kapuzenmantel gekleidete Person ..  
  
Draco : urgs  
  
Beccy : Seid willkommen , willkommen in der Welt der Unsterblichen , ihr wer...  
  
Ding , ding , DING !!  
  
Beccy: Ohh ( reißt sich die Kapuze herunter ) Post ist da !  
  
Harry , Draco , Ron : schmacht Seid wann sehen absolut gemeine , hinterhältige , fiese Chefinnen ... so gut aus ?  
  
Hermine : grummel  
  
Beccy : schnipp ( in der Mitte taucht urplötzlich ein riiiesssiggess Paket auf )  
  
Asahi : Häähh ??  
  
Dirk: Hier ist ne Karte ( klappt sie auf ) :  
  
Hei Leute! Im Paket ist etwas , was vor allem Beccy gefallen wird !  
  
Hol schnell was bei McDonalds ! Lil  
  
Beccy : Na dann lass mal schauen . ( beginnt aufzumachen )  
  
Hermine : Ich packs nicht ...  
  
Harry : Das gibt's nicht ...  
  
Ron : Sirius und Remus !  
  
Sirius : Hallo !  
  
Draco: AAAAAHHHHHHHH.. Sirius Black ... Help !!  
  
Sirius : Klappe , sonst gibt's Tote !  
  
Alle : *ggg*  
  
Beccy : Ah super , schnipp ( acht weitere Sessel erscheinen ) Voldemort bring Ginny und Serverus !  
  
( Die Tür geht auf und Voldemort mit Ginny und Snape kommt herein )  
  
Harry : OH , MEIN GOTT !!  
  
Voldemort : Harry Potter !! ( Zauberstab zuck )  
  
Beccy : Auch nur ein Haar und du bist tot !  
  
Voldemort : grummel ( geht wieder )  
  
Ron : Ginny , ist dir irgendetwas passiert ???  
  
Ginny : MIR ?? Nein überhaupt nicht , du musst diesen Whirlpool sehen , und die Sauna und diese knackigen Boys die dich massieren !  
  
Nikola : Ahh ...ja die sind ganz nett , hab ich aus dem Katalog „ Suchen sie mal was kleines für sich „ heraus bestellt !  
  
Neca : Ach was , die hab ich als Souvenir von Kuba mit gebracht !  
  
Asahi : Das stimmt nicht , ich hab sie ....  
  
Beecy :RUHE jetzt !! Was haben die überhaupt wieder was ne Leitung ! ( geht zum Fenster )  
  
Becy : Lil , ChanLee und Fay wird's bald !!!  
  
schnipp schnipp  
  
Lil : Bin ja schon da !! ( setzt sich )  
  
ChanLee : Ach Mensch dieser Käse ist ja ganz steif !! Diese Hamburger werden auch immer schlechter ! Neca ?? liebschaug  
  
Neca : Ja , ja ( fährt mit der Hand darüber und der Käse schmilzt )  
  
Lil : Miam ! Danke !  
  
Beccy : Wo ist denn Fay ??  
  
Lil und ChanLee : schulter zuck   
  
Beccy : Aber sie war doch mit euch !!  
  
Lil : Ja und dann hast du sie gerufen !!  
  
Beccy : Nein , hab ich nicht !  
  
ChanLee : Doch , du hast sie gerufen und sie ist gleich gegangen !!  
  
Beecy : Nein das hab ich nicht stöhn geht zum Fenster : FFFFFFFAAAAYYYYYYY !!!  
  
Das ist wirklich witzig !! Jetzt komm sofort !! FAY !!  
  
ChanLee : keuch  
  
Dirk : Was ??  
  
ChanLee : Ich spüre ihre Aura nicht mehr !  
  
Beccy : Jaa...konzentriert schaug du hast recht !!  
  
Alle : leichen blass werd   
  
Hermine : Was ist denn los ??  
  
Asahi : Wenn man eine Aura nicht mehr wahr nehmen kann , dann ist etwas passiert !  
  
Draco : Na und ?  
  
Dirk : Man ist tot oder schwer verletzt !!  
  
Draco : prust Der war gut ! Haha der war gut !! *g* Soll ich euch erinnern das ihr unsterblich seid !!  
  
JayCee : Ich weiß , aber trotzdem ... ( schaut zu Beccy )  
  
Beccy : Dann hatte ich recht..  
  
Harry : Häähh ?  
  
Beccy : Irgend etwas ist gekommen ....  
  
Ron : Von was redet sie !!  
  
Beccy : Das unserer Macht trotzt ...  
  
Hermine : *g* Ich verstehe das jetzt , eine Art Prüfung die wir bestehen sollen.. ihr wollt uns testen .. ich fall nicht drauf rein !!  
  
Ron : Ich glaube das ist kein Test !  
  
Beccy : Könnt ihr euch erinnern was ich euch gesagt habe , deshalb Fay !  
  
Dirk : Irgend jemand hält Fay gefangen , der so mächtig ist das er ihre Aura verschwinden lassen kann oder er hat .....sie....  
  
Neca : getötet ??  
  
Beccy : Ich weiß es nicht , aber ich hatte recht als ich spürte wie eine fremde Macht kam !  
  
Nikola : Der die Macht hat eine Unsterbliche zu töten ??? Und vor allem Fay !  
  
Draco : Ich gebs auf .. ich kapier nichts mehr , wie soll man eine Unsterbliche töten ?  
  
Und was habt ihr mit Fay ??  
  
Beccy : Fay ist nicht nur Wächterin anderer Dimensionen sondern sie ist auch die Hüterin unserer Unsterblichkeit !  
  
A/N Soll ich jetzt weiter schreiben , na ??? Soll ich ?? Ich quäle euch !! O.K. es geht weiter , aber ich warne euch diese Geschichte ist der Mist des Jahres :  
  
  
  
Harry : Bin ich blöd wenn ich das nicht verstehe ?  
  
Lil : Nein !  
  
Also das geht so : Fay ist die Wächterin unserer Unsterblichkeit und das bedeutet wen ihr etwas zu stößt verlieren wir unsere Unsterblichkeit !  
  
  
  
A/N Jetzt reichts ich schreib nicht mehr weiter , so ein Blödsinn ( Lil haut denn Kopf gegen die Wand ) !!  
  
Warum kann ich nicht normal schreiben wie zum B. und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende und am Hamburger nagen sie heute noch !  
  
Arg , bitte trotzdem Review ( Sonst vom Fenster hau *smile*)  
  
Bye Lil :)  
  
Ob Fay tot ist , hmm.. ne verrat ich nicht ! 


	6. Fay verschwindet !

Achh , ihr seid herrlich !! schmatz Jetzt geht's weiter !!!  
  
Danke an alle die ich einbauen darf @ Dirk , kein Problem !! smile  
  
Ihr könnt mir ruhig sagen wie ich euch beschreiben soll !!  
  
H.E.L . Lil  
  
Was ist passiert : Nach einigen Misserfolgen , haben es jetzt einige Mitglieder geschafft Draco , Harry ,Ron und Hermine zu fangen , Ginny und Snape haben sie schon !  
  
Aber wo sind Sirius und Remus ??  
  
And go !!  
  
  
  
schnipp ( Das stresst mich langsam *g* )  
  
Hermine : WOW !! ( sieht sich in dem hellen , großen , schönen Raum um in dessen Mitte ein langer weißer Tisch mit neun hohen Stühlen steht )  
  
Asahi : Das ist unser Besprechungsraum , wen mal wieder etwas passiert ist .  
  
Draco : Wohnt ihr hier auch ??  
  
Neca : Quatsch Draco – boy , nur Beccy ist immer hier , wir anderen wohnen irgendwo anders, ich zum Beispiel in einem Vulkan , Nikola irgendwo im tiefsten Wasser , ChanLee irgendwo in der Unterwelt , keine Ahnung wo das ist u.s.w....  
  
Harry : Wo sind wir überhaupt ?  
  
Dirk : Schau aus dem Fenster !  
  
Hermine , Harry , Ron und Draco rennen zum Fenster ...  
  
Ron : Alle Achtung !!  
  
Hermine : Unglaublich dieser Nebel , alles so weiß und so leuchtend !  
  
Draco : Was ist diese blau – grüne Kugel da unten ?  
  
JayCee : Das ?? Das ist die Erde !  
  
Harry : WAS ?? Sind wir im Himmel ?  
  
Neca : Nein eigentlich nicht , aber dieser Ort kann nicht gefunden werden , weil er eigentlich nicht existiert ... oder wie ging das ??  
  
JayCee : Jedenfalls kommt man nur hierher wenn jemand von uns dich her bringt !  
  
Hermine : Tja wo ist jetzt Beccy ?  
  
Plötzlich erscheint am obersten und größten Sessel eine mit einem schwarzen Kapuzenmantel gekleidete Person ..  
  
Draco : urgs  
  
Beccy : Seid willkommen , willkommen in der Welt der Unsterblichen , ihr wer...  
  
Ding , ding , DING !!  
  
Beccy: Ohh ( reißt sich die Kapuze herunter ) Post ist da !  
  
Harry , Draco , Ron : schmacht Seid wann sehen absolut gemeine , hinterhältige , fiese Chefinnen ... so gut aus ?  
  
Hermine : grummel  
  
Beccy : schnipp ( in der Mitte taucht urplötzlich ein riiiesssiggess Paket auf )  
  
Asahi : Häähh ??  
  
Dirk: Hier ist ne Karte ( klappt sie auf ) :  
  
Hei Leute! Im Paket ist etwas , was vor allem Beccy gefallen wird !  
  
Hol schnell was bei McDonalds ! Lil  
  
Beccy : Na dann lass mal schauen . ( beginnt aufzumachen )  
  
Hermine : Ich packs nicht ...  
  
Harry : Das gibt's nicht ...  
  
Ron : Sirius und Remus !  
  
Sirius : Hallo !  
  
Draco: AAAAAHHHHHHHH.. Sirius Black ... Help !!  
  
Sirius : Klappe , sonst gibt's Tote !  
  
Alle : *ggg*  
  
Beccy : Ah super , schnipp ( acht weitere Sessel erscheinen ) Voldemort bring Ginny und Serverus !  
  
( Die Tür geht auf und Voldemort mit Ginny und Snape kommt herein )  
  
Harry : OH , MEIN GOTT !!  
  
Voldemort : Harry Potter !! ( Zauberstab zuck )  
  
Beccy : Auch nur ein Haar und du bist tot !  
  
Voldemort : grummel ( geht wieder )  
  
Ron : Ginny , ist dir irgendetwas passiert ???  
  
Ginny : MIR ?? Nein überhaupt nicht , du musst diesen Whirlpool sehen , und die Sauna und diese knackigen Boys die dich massieren !  
  
Nikola : Ahh ...ja die sind ganz nett , hab ich aus dem Katalog „ Suchen sie mal was kleines für sich „ heraus bestellt !  
  
Neca : Ach was , die hab ich als Souvenir von Kuba mit gebracht !  
  
Asahi : Das stimmt nicht , ich hab sie ....  
  
Beecy :RUHE jetzt !! Was haben die überhaupt wieder was ne Leitung ! ( geht zum Fenster )  
  
Becy : Lil , ChanLee und Fay wird's bald !!!  
  
schnipp schnipp  
  
Lil : Bin ja schon da !! ( setzt sich )  
  
ChanLee : Ach Mensch dieser Käse ist ja ganz steif !! Diese Hamburger werden auch immer schlechter ! Neca ?? liebschaug  
  
Neca : Ja , ja ( fährt mit der Hand darüber und der Käse schmilzt )  
  
Lil : Miam ! Danke !  
  
Beccy : Wo ist denn Fay ??  
  
Lil und ChanLee : schulter zuck   
  
Beccy : Aber sie war doch mit euch !!  
  
Lil : Ja und dann hast du sie gerufen !!  
  
Beccy : Nein , hab ich nicht !  
  
ChanLee : Doch , du hast sie gerufen und sie ist gleich gegangen !!  
  
Beecy : Nein das hab ich nicht stöhn geht zum Fenster : FFFFFFFAAAAYYYYYYY !!!  
  
Das ist wirklich witzig !! Jetzt komm sofort !! FAY !!  
  
ChanLee : keuch  
  
Dirk : Was ??  
  
ChanLee : Ich spüre ihre Aura nicht mehr !  
  
Beccy : Jaa...konzentriert schaug du hast recht !!  
  
Alle : leichen blass werd   
  
Hermine : Was ist denn los ??  
  
Asahi : Wenn man eine Aura nicht mehr wahr nehmen kann , dann ist etwas passiert !  
  
Draco : Na und ?  
  
Dirk : Man ist tot oder schwer verletzt !!  
  
Draco : prust Der war gut ! Haha der war gut !! *g* Soll ich euch erinnern das ihr unsterblich seid !!  
  
JayCee : Ich weiß , aber trotzdem ... ( schaut zu Beccy )  
  
Beccy : Dann hatte ich recht..  
  
Harry : Häähh ?  
  
Beccy : Irgend etwas ist gekommen ....  
  
Ron : Von was redet sie !!  
  
Beccy : Das unserer Macht trotzt ...  
  
Hermine : *g* Ich verstehe das jetzt , eine Art Prüfung die wir bestehen sollen.. ihr wollt uns testen .. ich fall nicht drauf rein !!  
  
Ron : Ich glaube das ist kein Test !  
  
Beccy : Könnt ihr euch erinnern was ich euch gesagt habe , deshalb Fay !  
  
Dirk : Irgend jemand hält Fay gefangen , der so mächtig ist das er ihre Aura verschwinden lassen kann oder er hat .....sie....  
  
Neca : getötet ??  
  
Beccy : Ich weiß es nicht , aber ich hatte recht als ich spürte wie eine fremde Macht kam !  
  
Nikola : Der die Macht hat eine Unsterbliche zu töten ??? Und vor allem Fay !  
  
Draco : Ich gebs auf .. ich kapier nichts mehr , wie soll man eine Unsterbliche töten ?  
  
Und was habt ihr mit Fay ??  
  
Beccy : Fay ist nicht nur Wächterin anderer Dimensionen sondern sie ist auch die Hüterin unserer Unsterblichkeit !  
  
A/N Soll ich jetzt weiter schreiben , na ??? Soll ich ?? Ich quäle euch !! O.K. es geht weiter , aber ich warne euch diese Geschichte ist der Mist des Jahres :  
  
  
  
Harry : Bin ich blöd wenn ich das nicht verstehe ?  
  
Lil : Nein !  
  
Also das geht so : Fay ist die Wächterin unserer Unsterblichkeit und das bedeutet wen ihr etwas zu stößt verlieren wir unsere Unsterblichkeit !  
  
  
  
A/N Jetzt reichts ich schreib nicht mehr weiter , so ein Blödsinn ( Lil haut denn Kopf gegen die Wand ) !!  
  
Warum kann ich nicht normal schreiben wie zum B. und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende und am Hamburger nagen sie heute noch !  
  
Arg , bitte trotzdem Review ( Sonst vom Fenster hau *smile*)  
  
Bye Lil :)  
  
Ob Fay tot ist , hmm.. ne verrat ich nicht ! 


	7. Das Geheimniss

O Waja , jetzt hab ich das fünfte Kapitel zweimal hochgeladen !! Sorry !!!!!!!Jedenfalls da bin ich wieder (Lil kommt angeschlichen ) Ich habe es nicht geschafft aus dem Fenster zu springen , da mich mein Psychiater abgehalten hat !! szeufz Jedenfalls die Geschichte geht jetzt weiter ! Wer Interesse hat kann sie lesen :  
  
Danke wieder an alle die ich einbauen darf !! Ihr habt echt Nerven , das würde ich nicht *g*  
  
Lil ( lasst mich zum Fenster , los lassen .. !!)  
  
Was ist passiert : Endlich sind alle bei Beccy , sagte ich gerade alle , nein Fay fehlt und ist nirgends zu finden ! Wo ist sie bloß hin ?? ( A/N Fay das du immer die Extra Wurst spielen musst *ggg*)  
  
  
  
Beccy : Ähmm.. wir gehen sie suchen !!!  
  
Lil: Und wo bitte ??  
  
Beccy : ( Einmal im Leben ratlos) Also......ähm...ich weiß es nicht !! schluchz  
  
Dirk : Keine Panik !! Wir ...ähm ..essen ein Käsebrot ?  
  
Asahi : Lass den Blödsinn !!  
  
ChanLee : Ich halt das nicht aus !  
  
Draco : drück drück   
  
Neca : Was machst du da Draco-boy ?  
  
Harry : Er spielt Handy .. jetzt !  
  
Beccy : Handy ! Das ist es !!! Fay hat ein Handy !! schnipp ( Telefon erscheint) O.K . also 2547848558 ( A/N Diese Nummer existiert natürlich nicht , deshalb nicht entäuscht sein wenn man versucht Fay anzurufen *g*)  
  
TUT  
  
Alle : Tut  
  
TUT  
  
Alle : Tut  
  
TUT  
  
Alle :Tut  
  
TUT  
  
Alle : Tut  
  
Hallo  
  
Alle : Tut  
  
Ähm Hallo ??  
  
Alle :Tu.. hallo ??  
  
Person : Ja Hallo  
  
Beccy : Guten Tag , ähm ist Fay da ?  
  
Person : Beccy bist dus ?  
  
Beeccy : verrwirt sein Kennen wir uns ?  
  
Person : Na ich bins der Weihnachtsmann !  
  
Alle : hust  
  
Beccy : Klaus , herrlich dich wieder mal zu hören , danke übrigens für die Weihnachtsplätzchen , sind zwar erst angekommen , aber ....  
  
Alle : auf die Uhr tipp   
  
Beccy : Tut mir leid Klaus , ich muss jetzt aufhören !! Habs eilig ! Ciao !  
  
Nikola : Ich denke das war die falsche Nummer !  
  
Beccy : Ja ja , so jetzt hab ich die richtige eingetippt !!  
  
TUT  
  
Alle :Tut  
  
TUT  
  
Alle : Tut  
  
TUT  
  
Alle :Tut  
  
Guten Tag sie sind jetzt mit den Bösewichten von S.T.A.D. vebunden , kann ich ihnen helfen?  
  
Beccy : Hier spricht Beccy , Herrin dieser Erde , Beschützerin der Menschen , Wächterin der..  
  
Alle : auf die Uhr tipp  
  
Beccy : Vergessen sie es ... rücken sie Fay heraus oder es knallt !!! ( Ein Gewitter zieht auf )  
  
Person : Warten sie eine Sekunde wir verbinden sie mit unserem Chef !  
  
Andere Person : Jjaaa ...???? Hier Bösewichte von S.T.A.D. : Oberstes Kommando .  
  
Beccy : Hier ist Beccy und ich möchte ...  
  
Andere Person : BECCY ??????  
  
Dirk : Beccy's Name begeistert alle ! *g*  
  
Andere Person : Warten sie , ich habe den wichtigen Auftrag ihnen etwas mitzuteilen ..........  
  
...wo ist dieser Zettel .... An Beccy und die Mitglieder des dunklen Ordens : Kommt zum Turm der verlorenen Seelen wenn ihr Fay haben wollt ! So das wars !  
  
Beecy : Wie ich ..hallo .. Mist aufgelegt !  
  
Asahi : Ich kapier das nicht !  
  
Neca : Ich auch nicht !  
  
Nikola : Ich erst recht nicht !  
  
Lil : Und ich auch nicht !  
  
Draco : Ich auch nicht !  
  
JayCee : Wer hat dich den gefragt ? Du bist kein Mitglied des dunklen Ordens !  
  
Draco : Da hat sie auch wieder recht ! Scheiße , gibt's hier irgendwo ein Gästebuch damit ich mich beschweren kann ?  
  
Nikola : stöhn Der Typ nervt mich !  
  
Neca : knurr   
  
ChanLee : Fangt nicht an zu streiten , denkt nach !  
  
Harry : Was gibt's da zu denken , ihr müsst zu diesem Turm !  
  
Lil : Das wissen wir auch Mr . Ich weiß schon alles , ich bin der Held ! Aber wir denken nach wer uns diese Botschaft zukommen hat lassen !  
  
Harry : Na diese Bösewichte von S.T.L.G. oder so ähnlich !  
  
Beccy : Nein das glaub ich nicht , diese Typen werden von jemand mächtigerem geleitet ! Die Frage ist nur wer ?  
  
JayCee : Na dann auf zum Turm ! ( Finger heb und ...)  
  
Hermine : HALT !! Wir kommen mit !!  
  
JayCee : Wie bitte ???  
  
Hermine : Erstens könnt ihr uns nicht hier lassen sonst bekommt ihr einen Prozess wegen Entführung Minderjähriger ...  
  
Remus : Ich , Sirius und Snape sind ...  
  
Hermine : Und zum zweiten : Diese Typen scheinen böse zu sein da braucht ihr welche die gut sind !  
  
Dirk : WOW ! Das war ne Rede , da hat sie sogar Beccy geschlagen !!  
  
Beccy : Du hast recht aber bedenke Sterbliche , das es sehr gefährlich werden könnte !  
  
Ron : Wenn interessiert das , wir kommen mit !  
  
Beccy : Gut dann nehmt einen von uns an der Hand damit wir uns weg schnippen können !  
  
Draco : zu Neca renn   
  
Neca : dahin schmelz  
  
Sirius : Lil !  
  
Lil : schmacht   
  
Remus : Beccy !  
  
Beccy : *ggg*  
  
Ron : Nikola !  
  
Nikola : Kannst du Malfoy ausstehen ?  
  
Ron : kotz  
  
Nikola : Wir passen zusammen ! strahl  
  
Harry :ChanLee , wenn du erlaubst ?  
  
ChanLee : Hab frei !!  
  
Ginny und Hermine : DIRK !!!!  
  
Dirk : Ich bin begehrt !! Yea !  
  
Hermine : Ich will ihn ! ( zieht an Dirks rechtem Arm )  
  
Ginny : Nein ich !! ( zieht an Dirks linkem Arm )  
  
Dirk : würgs  
  
Beccy : Lasst das !! Ginny nimm JayCee !!  
  
Ginny : schmoll  
  
JayCee : Mach dir nichts draus , Dirk hat nen schlechten Modegeschmack !  
  
Hermine : Kann ich tauschen !! BITTE !!!  
  
Beccy : Nein !! Und was ist mit dir Snape ??  
  
Snape : rotanlauf Ähhmm... Asahi !  
  
Asahi : And Snape goes to Asahi !! Tralala !!  
  
Beccy : Gut dann weg !!  
  
schnipp schnipp schnipp schnipp schnipp schnipp schnipp Ähhmm  
  
waren das alle ?? Ach nein wartet schnipp *g*  
  
  
  
Unsere Helden stehen augenblicklich vor einem düsteren schwarzen Turm ( Ich weiß das ich zu viel Herr der Ringe lese , deshalb wundert euch nicht !!) Der Wind pfeift durch die Fenster und deutlich sind wehklagende Stimmen zu hören : Eine dunkle Aura umgibt dieses von Schatten umgebene Gebäude .. ( Ich sollte Horrorgeschichten schreiben *g*)....  
  
  
  
Lil : sich an Sirius klammernd Uhh , ist das gruselig !!  
  
Sirius : Ich werde dich mit meinen Leben verteidigen !!  
  
Lil : schmacht Dafür leg ich dir bei ChanLee ein gutes Wort ein !!  
  
Sirius : Hää ??  
  
Lil : Sie ist die Wächterin des Totenreiches !  
  
Sirius : Ohh ...  
  
Asahi : Wie siehts aus wollen wir es wagen ?  
  
Neca : Auf in den Kampf ....  
  
Plötzlich ertönt grauenvolles Geheul ...  
  
Dirk : Was war das ... Hermine lass das !!  
  
Ginny : Was sind denn das für schimmelige Pilze ?? ( setzt sich auf einen )  
  
Beccy : Runter da du dumme Sterbliche das sind Dämonen !!  
  
Ginny : kreisch (rennt weg )  
  
Dämon : Uga uga !!( zieht einen Boden ) Tötet sie ! ( andere Kreaturen tauchen auf )  
  
Harry : Ich bin zu jung um zu sterben !  
  
Neca : Ja das macht Spass ( einige Dämonen rennen mit brennenden Hintern umher !)  
  
Asahi : He lass mir einen übrig ( Dämonen fliegen durch die Luft )  
  
Snape : Ein Pfeil kommt auf mich zu , er kommt näher , er kriegt mich gleich , jetzt durchbohrt er mein Herz ... Hei der bewegt sich ja nicht mehr ! Wer hat den eingefroren ?  
  
JayCee : Ich rett dir deinen knochigen Sterblichenhintern und du beschwerst dich !  
  
Neca : Yucchu ( fritiert sich einen Dämon )  
  
Dirk : Geht alle mal auf die Seite , jetzt gibt's ein kleines Erdbeben ! *fg*  
  
Beccy : Dirk !! Willst du den Turm einstürzen lassen ?  
  
Dirk : Ups .. ein bisschen zu stark !  
  
Remus : Die Dämonen sind alle weg !  
  
Draco : Nichts wir rein ( rennt auf das Tor zu )  
  
Neca : Bleib stehen Draco – boy !!  
  
Draco : Was ....ahhh ... ( am Türrahmen erscheint ein Feuer )  
  
Neca : Hilfe er brennt !! Nikola !!!!  
  
Nikola : Sag jetzt nichts , ich werd nichts tun !!  
  
Neca : Bitte , er verbrennt sonst !!  
  
Nikola : Das verzeih ich mir nie ( plötzlich erscheint aus dem nichts eine riesige Welle )  
  
Draco : prust Nikola : DU HAST MICH GERETTET !! Ich liebe dich !  
  
Nikola : Nein !!!!!  
  
Asahi : schnipp ( ein Lüftchen kommt auf und trocknet Draco ) So , das nächste mal passt du aber auf !!  
  
Beccy : Ich geh alls erste . Immer schön hinter mir bleiben !! (Beccy geht durch die Tür )  
  
Draco : Warum brennt sie nicht ?  
  
Nikola : Keine Ahnung ! Beweg dich jetzt !  
  
Draco : Dass das jetzt klar ist ich lass mich jetzt nicht mehr beleidigen ...  
  
Nikola . ( hebt die Hand und eine kleine Wasserkugel erscheint ) Noch ein Wort und du wirst an einen äußerst grausamen Tod sterben !! Alles klar ! zuckersüssschaug  
  
Draco : schluck  
  
Dirk : Oh man hier ist es ja noch widerlicher als man meint !( Tretet über ein paar Knochen)  
  
Die Tür fliegt zu ...  
  
Alle : schauder  
  
JayCee : Was ist das .... ?  
  
ChanLee : Schaut aus wie ein Irrgarten !  
  
Harry : Ich hasse Irrgarten !  
  
Lil : Da auf der Wand , da steht etwas :  
  
  
  
Wirst du den leichteren Weg gehen und den Schein folgen so  
  
wirst du dich und andere in das Verderben stürzen !  
  
Denn nicht alles was richtig erscheint ist es und manchmal werden  
  
Feinde zu Freunden um dich zu verwirren .  
  
Doch wenn alles verloren scheint wird sich die wahre Stärke der  
  
richtigen Freundschaft zeigen .  
  
Deshalb verzage nicht und gehe den richtigen Weg !!  
  
Snape : Wird sich die wahre Stärke zeigen .. hmm .. Oh heiligster Vater , ist das mit Blut geschrieben ?  
  
Lil: Jaa !!  
  
Hermine : Isstt....ddasss Faayyss Bluutt ??  
  
Beccy : Nein , unser Blut hat einen silbrigen Schimmer , das ist das Blut eines Sterblichen !  
  
Nikola : Tja , dan gehen wir los ..........  
  
  
  
Acchhh ich hab gerade eure Reviews gelesen , schneuz ihr seid alle so lieb !!!!!!!  
  
Also ich geb euch ne kleine Forschau es wird gefährlich und gegen diesen Feind reichen nicht mal die Kräfte unserer Helden .  
  
  
  
Schnell wieder ne Frage : Soll jemand sterben ?? Wer meldet sich freiwillig ?? *ggg*  
  
Na dann schöne Ferien ! Und schreibt ein kleines Reviwchen !  
  
Bye Lil ( ders wieder blendend geht strahl , auch wenn sie immer noch Mist schreibt ) 


	8. Der richtige Weg !

Kap.7 ist da !!Ich wollte nur schnell sagen das , das nichts zu bedeuten hat wer mit wem herum schnippt !! Schließlich haben wir nicht Romance und erst recht nicht NC-17 sondern Humor und PG-13 ( Auch nur wegen Dirks Anmachen *ggg*) Nicht das ihr meint das JayCee mit Ginny zusammen ist ! Wir haben hier alles Normalos und nichts mit Slash ( sagt man so auch wenn es um Mädchen geht ???? ) Also nichts falsches denken !! Obwohl NC-17 ... *g*.....Wie wär's mit Beccy und Remus .....*prust* Nein das war nur ein Witz , bitte verschon mich !!!!!! Beccy bist du sauer ??? snief Wollt dich nicht beleidigen !!  
  
Ihr werdet euch sicher denken ob ich mit BSE infiziert bin !! Nein bin ich nicht strahl mir geht's einfach nur gut , wißt ihr wie herrlich es in Italien bei Sonnenschein in der Hängematte liegend und Kuchen essend ist !! Che dolce Vita , Kinder ! Für alle die nicht Italienisch können : Was für ein süßes Leben ! *smile* Ach ja ich hab nichts gegen Slash ganz im Gegenteil ich liebe es , aber doch nicht hier !! *lol*  
  
Man ich schreib hier ja immer ganze Romane : Aber jetzt geht's los ( anschnallen *lach*) also irgendwie sollte ich mich doch untersuchen lassen !! ( Lil hüpft auf und ab ) Macht's gut !!  
  
  
  
Was geschah in der letzten Folge *g* ( jetzt sind wir bei Roswell, hei gute Idee Aliens uuhhhhhh....*kicher*)  
  
Also unsere unsterblichen und äußert gutaussehenden Helden sind jetzt in so einem widerlichen Turm um die arme Fay zu holen !! Vielleicht ist die arme Fay aber schon im Himmel !! Bin ich grausam ? *gg*  
  
ChanLee: Wo gehen wir lang rechts , links oder gerade aus ???  
  
Neca :* zeigt nach links *  
  
Dirk : * zeigt nach rechts *  
  
JayCee : * zeigt nach vorn *  
  
ChanLee : szeufs Ich weiß ich bin nicht jedes Jahrhundert in die Kirche gegangen , aber muss mich Gott so strafen ?  
  
Hermine : Du meinst wohl Beccy ?  
  
Beccy : Wir teilen uns auf : Links : Lil, Neca , Nikola , Draco und Harry !!  
  
Lil : Aber ich will mit Sirius !!!  
  
Beccy : Keine Extrawünsche !!  
  
Lil : grummel   
  
Beccy : Nach rechts : JayCee , ich , Hermine , Sirius und Snape !  
  
Sirius : Tut mir leid aber nicht mit Snape !  
  
Snape : nick  
  
Beccy : GUT !! Dann geht von mir aus und grüßt diese lieben kleinen Dämonen von mir !!  
  
Sirius : Ich und Snape sind die besten Freunde !! ( umarmt Snape )  
  
Beecy : O.k. und gerade aus der Rest also ...  
  
Sirius : Ihhhh..... Snape , sogar deine Kleider sind schleimig ...  
  
Beccy : ChanLee , Asahi , Dirk , Ron , Ginny und Remus ! In Gruppen ist es zwar gefährlicher aber sonst finden wir Fay nie !!  
  
Alle marschieren los :  
  
Lil : Mist hier wird's ja stockdunkel !  
  
Neca : Soo.. ! ( auf ihrem ausgestreckten Finger erscheint eine Flamme )  
  
Nikola : Schau an , du bist sogar mal nützlich !  
  
Neca : KNURR  
  
Harry: Ach hört mal auf , warum streitet ihr immer ?  
  
Draco : Ist das nicht klar Potter , sie sind Feuer und Wasser , das geht nicht gut !  
  
Nikola : Halt ja den Mund sonst setzt was .. !  
  
Neca : Las den armen Draco – boy in Ruhe !!  
  
Nikola : Ich hab doch ...  
  
Lil : schnipp  
  
Harry : Was hast du getan ? Die rühren sich ja nicht mehr ?  
  
Lil : Das nennt man Zeit anhalten , cool was ?  
  
Draco : Allerdings da bekomme ich ja mehr Angst als vor der ! ( zeigt auf Nikola )  
  
Lil: lächel Ich weiß nicht ob ich es mit Nikola auf nehmen könnte ! Das Wasser ist sehr mächtig und auch wenn du meinst Nikola ist ein Trottel so ist sie immer noch seine Wächterin und sie kann es durchaus kontrollieren ! Genau wie Neca mit dem Feuer und es ist nicht gut wenn du Wasser und Feuer gegen aneinander aufhetzt .  
  
Harry : Du sprichst so als wär es schon einmal passiert ?  
  
Lil : szeufs Ja einmal nur hat es jemand geschafft und es hat gereicht die Erde beinahe zu zerstören . Denn wenn Neca und Nikola ihr Kräfte mit aller Macht gegeneinander stellen bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher ob Beccy sie stoppen könnte !  
  
Draco : schauder   
  
Lil: Ach hören wir auf schnipp  
  
Nikola: Siehst du immer das selbe , du kannst einfach nicht ...  
  
Draco : O.K. nur keine Panik , ganz ruhig bleiben , uuffff .. tief einatmen und nur nicht auf die Idee kommen gegeneinander zu kämpfen !  
  
Nikola : Lil kann es sein das du uns ...  
  
Lil : Was *unschuldig blick* ?  
  
Neca : Wir sollten jetzt echt weiter !  
  
Harry : AAAAAHHHHHHH !!!! ( wird durch eine Lücke gezogen )  
  
Lil : Harry !! ( schnappt sich Harry's Arm und wird ebenfalls durchs Loch gezogen )  
  
Nikola: LIL !!!!! Oh Gott , sie sind weg , was ist da passiert ?  
  
Draco: Wo kam das Loch her und wo ist es hin ?  
  
Neca : Das wird immer unheimlicher !!  
  
Nikola: Was machen wir jetzt ??  
  
Neca : Wir können nichts tun außer weiterzugehen !  
  
Draco : Sie hat recht wir können nichts tun !  
  
Nikola : Wenn Lil und Harry auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird grrr  
  
Neca : Hier ist wieder ne Abkürzung ! Rechts oder links ?  
  
Nikola: Link.....  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Draco : Was war das ??  
  
Nikola : Keine Ahnung und ich wills nicht wissen !  
  
Neca : Da kommt wer ?? Na denen zeig ichs (Was kommt ? Genau .... ein paar ggggggaaaaaaannnnzzzz kleine Feuerkugeln )  
  
Aus dem nichts rennen zwei Personen Nikola an ....  
  
Nikola : würgs ächz Was ... JayCee , Snape ??  
  
JayCee: Mein armes Herz , ihr seid es !!!  
  
Neca : Wo kommt ihr her und wo ist der Rest ??  
  
Snape : Wir wissen es nicht , wir wurden von solchen Kreaturen überfallen und haben uns getrennt !  
  
Nikola : Welchen Kreaturen ??  
  
JayCee : Das sind Kreaturen die in den Welten wohnen , die Fay zum Glück verschlossen hält oder besser gesagt hat !!  
  
Nikola : Hast du dich nicht gewehrt ?  
  
JayCee: Natürlich !!!! Aber es waren viele ich hab getan was ich konnte ....  
  
Snape : Allerdings , da standen unzählige Eisskulpturen ..echt unheimlich wenn die kämpfen !  
  
Jaycee : Jedenfalls ich musste auch Snape beschützten , es ging nicht !  
  
Nikola : Ist schon gut !! Was ist mit Beccy , Hermine und Sirius ?  
  
JayCee : Auf Beccy haben sich alle gleichzeitig geworfen und sie hat die ganze Zeit Hermine und Sirius beschützt ! schneuz Unsere Beccy ! Schließlich hat sie mir zu gerufen ich soll mit Snape weg laufen !! Ich weiß nicht was mit ihnen passiert ist !!!!  
  
Nikola : args Wenn sie Beccy haben siehts nicht gut aus !  
  
JayCee : Wo sind Harry und Lil ?  
  
Nikola : Sie wurden durch so ein Loch gezogen !  
  
Snape : Warum bin ich bloß mitgegangen ???  
  
Neca : Na gut welche Abkürzung nehmen wir ?? Halt da steht wieder etwas !!  
  
Wirst du den falschen Weg wählen , führt er dich in den Tod ;  
  
deshalb wähle den richtigen und bedenke das deine rechte Hand ,  
  
in der Spiegelung ihrer Selbst dir den Weg weist !  
  
Wähle richtig denn nur ein Weg führt dich weiter !  
  
Nikola : Nicht schon wieder so ein blöder Spruch ! Das ist wieder Blut ....und.....  
  
Draco : Es schimmert silbern .............  
  
  
  
A/N Na wieder so ein Spruch , könnt ihr ihn lösen , ich helf euch : Also die Spiegelung der rechte Hand ? Welche Abzweigung ?? Na ......?  
  
  
  
  
  
ChanLee : Dirk ??? Hallooooo ????  
  
Dirk: Aua !! Oh.. ChanLee ! Alles klar ?  
  
ChanLee : Wie kannst du jetzt fragen ob alles o.k. ist ? Wir sind von widerlichen Kreaturen umgeben , wissen nicht wo die anderen sind und du fragst ob alles o.k. ist ?  
  
Dirk : Es... Remus , Ron da seid ihr ja !!!!  
  
Remus : schnauf Gott sei dank ihr seid hier , habt ihr ne Ahnung wo Ginny und Asahi stecken ??  
  
ChanLee: Nein eben nicht !  
  
Ron : Ich hab gerade jemand schreien hören .. hörte sich an wie ... Hermine !  
  
ChanLee : Wahrscheinlich sind die anderen genau wie wir von solchen ... Viechern überfallen worden !!  
  
Remus : Du blutest ja !?  
  
ChanLee : Ist schon o.k. aber langsam hab ich das Gefühl das unsere Unsterblichkeit und unsere Kräfte schwinden ! Irgend etwas zieht uns unsere Energie ab ......  
  
Dirk : Ne Spur von Fay ???  
  
Remus : Nichts !  
  
Ron : Hört ihr das ??  
  
Tipp .....tipp......tipp....tipp.....tipp.....tipp.......tipp.................... .................  
  
ChanLee : flüster Was ist das ? Hört sich an wie Tropfen !  
  
Ron : Es kommt von da hinten !! ( geht in die Richtung )  
  
Dirk : Da hängt was ?? Es tropft von da !!  
  
Remus : Daasss ist Blut ...  
  
ChanLee : Neeiiinnnn.. das ist Ginny !!!!!!!  
  
Ron : GINNY !!!!!!!!!! ( reißt den Körper herunter )  
  
Dirk : Was , das ist eine ......  
  
Ron :.... Puppe !!!  
  
Remus : Hier ist ein Zettel : Ihr Blut wird fließen ......................genau wie eures !  
  
ChanLee : Lauft !!!!!! Das ist eine Falle !!!!!!!  
  
Dämon : HHHHUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!  
  
Dirk : Lauft !!!! ( der Boden tut sich auf und einige dieser süßen Dämonen krachen hinunter )  
  
ChanLee : Das sind zu viele !! Wir müssen flüchten !!!!  
  
Dämon : Uga uga !!! ( Pfeil schiess )  
  
ChanLee : Na warte ich bin die Hüterin der Toten und mit mir legt sich niemand an !  
  
Remus : Ich dachte wir flüchten !!!  
  
ChanLee : ( Der dunkle Stab alla Herr der Ringe verschwindet wieder aus ihrer Hand ) Na dann rennt !!!  
  
Dirk : Da entlang los !!!!  
  
ChanLee : keuch   
  
Remus : Was ???  
  
ChanLee : Fays Aura ... ganz in der Nähe !!!!  
  
Dirk : Ja stimmt .. da entlang !!! Huch .... !!  
  
Ron : Lil , Harry ....??  
  
Harry : So trifft man sich auch wieder ?  
  
ChanLee : Man , bin ich froh euch zu sehen !!!  
  
Lil : Ebenfalls .. los da dieser Gang führt uns hinaus ! Kommt !!  
  
ChanLee : Was spürst du nicht die Aura von Fay ?  
  
Lil : Natürlich ich.....  
  
ChanLee : Warum hilfst du ihr nicht ??  
  
Lil : Du scheinst es wohl nicht kapiert zu haben ChanLee , da draußen rüstet sich die Welt des Bösen zu einem Krieg , wir müssen es verhindern !!  
  
ChanLee : Und dafür opferst du Fay ?  
  
Lil : Ein Opfer für die ganze Menschheit .....  
  
ChanLee : Sie ist deine Freundin !  
  
Lil : Freundschaft oder nicht wir müssen den Sterblichen helfen , lassen wir Fay ....  
  
Dirk : Aber Fay , du kannst sie doch nicht hier lassen ....  
  
ChanLee : vor sich hin murmelnd Feind wird Freund ........  
  
Harry : Was sagst du ?? Kommt ihr endlich ??  
  
Ron : Aber Harry ?  
  
ChanLee : Lass sie nur gehen !! Ach ja wenn ihr der echten Lil und dem echten Harry begegnet , grüßt sie von uns !  
  
Dirk : Was aber ... ?  
  
Lil : Verlass dich drauf wir kriegen euch noch !  
  
ChanLee : Entweder ihr geht jetzt oder wir töten euch !  
  
Lil und Harry gehen ....  
  
Ron : Was aber ... wie ... ?  
  
Chanlee : Erinnert ihr euch an den Spruch der gleich am Anfang stand ?  
  
Alle : nick  
  
ChanLee : Da stand auch : Feind wird zu Freund und die wahre Freundschaft wird sich zeigen oder so ähnlich Remus : Soll das heißen ...  
  
Dirk: Das waren gar nicht Lil und Harry ...  
  
Ron : Sondern Dämonen die ihre Form hatten ?  
  
ChanLee : Bingo !  
  
Dirk : ächz ChanLee wenn wir hier raus sind bekommst du von uns allen ein riesiges Geschenk !  
  
ChanLee : Solangs keine karierten Slips sind ??  
  
Alle : *g*  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius : Hermine ?? Bitte sag etwas ?????  
  
Beccy : Ein Giftpfeil hat sie gestreift !  
  
Hermine : Was .. wo bin ich ???  
  
Beccy : In einem Kerker !  
  
Hermine : Was ????  
  
Sirius : Du hast kurz nachdem wir von JayCee und Snape getrennt worden sind das Bewußtsein verloren !  
  
Hermine : Oh je !! Was ist das ??  
  
Beccy : Du wurdest angeschossen, ich konnte es zwar heilen bleib aber liegen !!!!  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lassen sie mich los !!  
  
Sirius : Lil ?????  
  
Dämon : Uga u.....schnipp  
  
Lil : Ha du Würstchen jetzt wird still gestanden !!!  
  
Anderer Dämon : Lass wieder die Zeit gehen sonst könnte diesem Jungen etwas zustoßen !!!  
  
Lil : Ja schon gut , bitte tu ihm nichts ! schnipp  
  
Dämon : Ahh .. ich bring dich um !  
  
Dämon : Lass sie wir sollen sie lebendig abliefern ! Rein da !!!  
  
Lil : Ahhh .. geht's vielleicht auch sanfter !!Alles klar Harry ?  
  
Harry : Wenn dich jemand K.O. schlägt geht's dir dann gut ?  
  
Lil : lächel Sorry !  
  
Harry : Schon gut , wo sind wir denn überhaupt ??  
  
Sirius : In einem Kerker !  
  
Lil : Sirius , Beccy und Hermine !!!!  
  
Beccy : Wie nett euch zu sehen , herrlich dieser Ort , was ?  
  
Lil : Wenn man den Schimmel , die Knochen , die Ratten und Spinnen und diese ekelerregenden Dämonen übersieht , ja !!!  
  
Dämon : Auf jetzt ! Unser Meister will euch sprechen ........  
  
  
  
Huuuuuhhhhhh.. was erwartet unsere Helden ?? In der nächsten Folge .. äh .. Kapitel erfährt ihrs !!!  
  
Danke an alle die ich einbauen darf , ihr gehört übrigens alle mir !! *ggg*  
  
Bye und reviewt schön !! Lil  
  
P.S. Ist euch schon aufgefallen das ich Wasser und Feuer vergöttere ?? *g* 


	9. Die große Halle

Hei Leute Kap.8 kommt , ich werde in nächster Zeit nicht mehr schnell weiterschreiben können , da ich viel in der Schule zu tun habe !! Also dieses mal schreib ich hier nicht wieder einen ganzen Roman sondern einfach : Viel Spass !  
  
Ach ja die Harry Potter Personen gehören der großartigen schmacht J.K.R.  
  
Die anderen Personen also JayCee , Dirk , ChunLee, Fay , Beccy , Asahi , Neca , Nikola , Lil gehören mir *g* !  
  
War ein Witz , Lil gehört mir , die anderen ihrer Mum oder sich selbst ! *smile*  
  
  
  
Was geschah in der letzten Folge .. sorry .... im letzten Kapitel : JayCee und Snape sind zu Nikola , Neca und Draco gestoßen , während Lil und Harry in ein sonderbares Loch gezogen worden sind . Jedenfalls landeten sie im Kerker wo sie auf Beccy , Sirius und Hermine die verletzt war stießen . ChunLee , Dirk , Ron und Remus  
  
konnten einer Falle der Dämonen entgehen , von ihren restlichen Mitgliedern also Ginny und Asahi von denen sie getrennt worden sind , fehlt jede Spur .....  
  
  
  
********************************** *********************************  
  
  
  
Asahi: flüster Sie sind weg !  
  
Ginny : Ufffff.... Was waren das wieder was für Schatten ?  
  
Asahi : Keine Ahnung , aber wir sollten schleunigst die anderen suchen !  
  
Ginny : Nicht schon wieder so eine blöde Abbiegung !! Also : Links oder rechts ?  
  
Asahi : Dieses mal steht keine Botschaft !!!  
  
Ginny : Dann nehmen wir doch einfach die linke Abbiegung !!  
  
Asahi : Nein warte !!! Siehst du diese Flecken ?  
  
Ginny : Ja ?  
  
Asahi : Das ist Blut und zwar schimmert es silbern !  
  
Ginny : Oh oh ...... von wem ?  
  
Asahi : Ich würde sagen von Fay ! Also nehmen wir die rechte Abbiegung , denn dort sind die Flecken !  
  
Ginny: O.K. Aber vorsichtig ...  
  
Asahi : Uhhhh....mhhh.... ( Ginny hält ihr denn Mund zu )  
  
Ginny : Was ist denn da !! ( Will auch um die Ecke schauen )  
  
Asahi : arg ( zieht sie zurück ) Da stehen zwei von diesen ekeligen Typen , ich glaube in diesem Raum den sie bewachen liegt Fay !!  
  
Ginny : O.K. Plan A : Du lenkst sie ab und ich befreie Fay !  
  
Asahi : Warum ich ??  
  
Ginny : Du kannst ein paar Hurrikane zur Verteidigung aufziehen lassen , ich nicht !!  
  
Asahi : ächz Aber wenn was .. ahhhhh.. ( wird von Ginny weg geschubst )  
  
Dämon : Uga uga !!!!!! Eindringling !! *Pfeil schieß*  
  
Asahi : Ich hasse das !!! ( Ein aufkommende Wind bläst den Pfeil weg )  
  
Dämon : Ugg ug töten * noch mal Pfeil schieß *  
  
Ginny : Mensch jetzt hau ab wie soll ich sie sonst befreien !!  
  
Asahi : Hei Jungs da um die Ecke läuft grad ........äh  
  
Ginny : Der Herr der Ringe .......  
  
Asahi : Der Herr der Ringe .. stimmt ... na gehen wir zusammen, da sind sogar welche die besser Bogen schießen können als ihr !!!( A/N Ich sag nur : LEGOLAS !!!!!!! verrückt werd Dieser Typ kreisch und ohnmächtig werd Er ist so süß ..*szeufs* ... Was ? Ist ja schon gut ich schreib weiter ... *schmoll*)  
  
Dämon : Uga uga WAS ??? Wer ist besser ?  
  
Asahi : Ach son Blonder ( A/N : *lol*) Ihr könnt ihn ja anschauen !  
  
Dämon : Uga ug !! Ja anschaugen und danach ... *fg* tot schlagen dieses Blondie ( A/N *g*)  
  
Asahi : Brav Jungs ( hängt sich bei den Dämonen ein ) Ähh Ginny ......flüster Wenn die merken das es hier kein Kino gibt und mich angreifen wie lautet Plan B ??  
  
Ginny: Wir haben keinen Plan B !  
  
Asahi : Das ist wirklich in jedem Film gleich !! Und jetzt hier auch noch ! Ja Jungs ich komme ..ja ich zahl das Popcorn !!!  
  
Ginny : Uff weg !!! Ja ich schaff das ... ja ja .... jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... *schnauf * jaa hier noch *keuch* und jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Wow ! ( A/N *räusper* Nicht das ihr was falsches denkt : Sie hat nur die Tür aufgemacht *gg*)  
  
Ginny : Hallooooo ?? Fay ???  
  
Irgendwo ein Geräusch ....  
  
Ginny : Fay ??????? Bist du da ??? Oh Gott .. Fay bitte sei nicht tot !! Bitte nicht !!! Fay sag etwas !!! FAY...??  
  
  
  
A/N : Ich schreib gleich weiter .. aber zuerst die Nachricht des Jahrhunderts : *räusper* Elton John ist schwul !  
  
Oh das wißt ihr schon ! Queen Mum heiratet Michael Jackson !! Ach Mist die ist ja tot ! Papst mit Britney Spears erwischt , Justin Timberlake setzt Vatikan in Brand ... ja ist schon gut , erstens muss er keusch bleiben oder so ähnlich !! Jungfrau .. .. hei , ich mein das Sternzeichen !! Was denkt ihr eigentlich immer ? Und außerdem bekommt er sicher wenn er einen weiblichen Körper sieht einen Herzinfarkt !Sagt mal ich als Italienerin müsste eigentlich cooler als ein Deutscher sein *blöd lach * , deshalb geht's jetzt weiter ..also ihr habt wirklich keinen Sinn für Humor ! *grins* Ich lass euch in Ruhe !! *versprech tu *  
  
  
  
Ginny : Fay .. hörst du mich ??? Fay ????????  
  
Fay : Augen aufschlag Ginny ???  
  
Lilvroni : Entschuldigung aber als Autorin muss ich mich jetzt ein mischen ! Also meine lieben Leser und Leserinnen ; wir haben es geschafft !!! Wir haben Fay gerettet !!  
  
Fay : Schnauze ja !!  
  
Lilvroni : Was warum denn * entsetzt blick *  
  
Fay : Im Drehbuch stand schnipp (Drehbuch erscheint ) das ich von Draco ganz romantisch bei Kerzenlicht wach geküsst werde !!!!  
  
Lilvroni : Papperlapap !!!!Das ist doch 'Jetzt weiß ich immer noch was du letzten Sommer getan hast '!!!  
  
Da spielst du ja nicht mal mit und außerdem ist es ein Film !!!!!  
  
Fay : Verdammt es hat nicht geklappt !  
  
Lilvroni : Nachdem das jetzt verpatzt ist bitte nochmal !  
  
***************************** ************************************  
  
Ginny : Fay ... hörst du mich ???? Fay ?????  
  
Fay : Augen aufschlag Ginny ????  
  
Ginny : heul Du lebst !!! Man bin ich froh wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht !!! Jetzt aber schnell weg !  
  
Fay : Was aber wo sind wir denn überhaupt ??  
  
Ginny Das erklär ich dir später !! Oh .... ( sieht draußen einen Dämonen herum fliegen ) jetzt aber wirklich weg !  
  
Ginny : Asahi !!!! Komm jetzt !  
  
Asahi : Da seit ihr ja ! Alles klar Fay ??  
  
Fay : nick   
  
Ginny : Und wie war der Film ?  
  
Asahi : knurr   
  
Ginny : *lach * Schon gut , schnell da entlang .................  
  
  
  
*********************************** ******************************  
  
  
  
Nikola : Das Blut glitzert nicht silbern du Doofmann !!!!!!  
  
Draco : Upss .....  
  
JayCee : vom Schock erhol Tu das nie wieder !  
  
Neca : Der arme Draco – boy lasst ihn doch !!!!  
  
Nikola : *stöhn *  
  
Neca : Was gesagt Nikola ?  
  
Nikola : Ichhhhh .. ? Neeeiiinnn !!!!! *schnauf *  
  
JayCee : ( Wieder einmal voll cool , Leute so muss man sein *strahl *) Also soviel ich verstanden habe führt ein Weg ins absolute Verderben und der andere führt dich weiter !  
  
Neca : Und welcher ist welcher ?  
  
Nikola : Denk doch einmal da steht die rechte Hand , also los !! ( geht zur rechten Abbiegung )  
  
JayCee : Nein Nikola !!! Denk mal nach : Die Spiegelung der rechten Hand ?  
  
Nikola : Wie die Spiegelung ?  
  
JayCee : Also wenn du in einen Spiegel schaust und die rechte Hand hebst , dann ??  
  
Nikola : Dann wink ich mir selbst zu !  
  
JayCee : stöhn Nein eben nicht denn im Spiegel hebst du die linke Hand !  
  
Draco : Dann kommen wir wieder zum ersten Spruch : Es ist nicht alles wie es scheint !  
  
JayCee : Genau !!!  
  
Nikola : Oh Mann ich hätt da nicht lange nach gedacht ! *lächel * Gut gemacht JayCee und du auch .. Draco !  
  
Draco : *rotwerd *  
  
Snape : Meine Damen und Herren , das war ein historischer Moment für die Menschheit , Nikola hat Draco ein Kompliment gemacht !  
  
Alle : *lach *  
  
Nikola : Meint bloß nicht das ich das noch mal tu !!  
  
JayCee : Schon gut *g* geh jetzt !!  
  
Snape : Seid ihr sicher das , das der richtige Weg ist , es ist so dunkel !!  
  
JayCee : Das merken wir noch früh genug !!!! O.K. Ganz Nerven behalten !! Was ist da so schlüpfrig ?Auf was steh ich gerade ??  
  
Snape : Hmmm sieht aus wie ne menschliche Leber  
  
Nikola : Könnte aber auch Hirn sein !  
  
JayCee : ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..............  
  
Alle : blinzel  
  
JayCee : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH(A/N Mit dem Nerven behalten ist es vorbei !*g*)  
  
Nikola : JayCee , sei still da kommt jemand ( Alle verstecken sich )  
  
Dämon : Ugg ugg ...* hmpf* Niemand da !! Ahh Essen ( Schlürft dieses Zeug in sich hinein )  
  
JayCee : kotz   
  
Dämon : Wat war dat ? Ug ?  
  
JayCee : schnipp ( Dämon friert ein ) Sorry Leute ich konnte nicht mehr zuschauen ! Das war zu widerlich !!  
  
Neca : Ja da hast du recht aber lasst uns abhauen bevor noch mehr kommen !!!!!  
  
JayCee : Ihhh da klebt noch was an meinen Addidas – Schuhen !  
  
Neca : Hör auf !!!!!  
  
  
  
Trommel .........................trommel ...................................trommel .............................trommel ................................  
  
  
  
Draco : Wißt ihr das erinnert mich an einen Muggelfilm denn ich gesehen hab !! Herr der Unterhosen ...  
  
Nikola : Herr der Ringe !!!!!!  
  
Draco : Ach ja jedenfalls waren die da auch in so unterirdischen Höhlen und Gängen ..........  
  
Snape : Machen wir bitte eine kleine Pause , mein Rücken schmerzt mich !  
  
Neca : Oh Gott hier liegen ja überall Knochen !!!!!  
  
JayCee : Das ist mir jetzt egal , ich brauche eine Pause , mir tut alles weh !!!  
  
Draco : Ja da waren auch alles so Knochen , von den Orks ermordete Zwerge ! Dann hat so ein Trottel...  
  
Snape : Hei ist das ein Brunnen ? Wie tief ist der ? *Stein runter fallen lassen*  
  
Draco : Einen Stein in einen Brunnen fallen lassen ... natürlich sind alle erschrocken !!  
  
Neca : Snape du Vollidiot hast du sie noch alle ??  
  
Nikola : Man sollte DICH hinunter schmeißen !!  
  
Snape : schluck  
  
JayCee : Pass das nächste mal auf ! Draco erzähl weiter !  
  
Draco : Also gut , es ist nichts passiert und man hat sich wieder beruhigt ! Dann hat der alte Zauberer ein ...  
  
Neca : Was ist das !  
  
Nikola : Sieht aus wie ein Buch ......  
  
Draco :altes Buch gefunden , es war von den ermordeten Zwergen ....  
  
Nikola : Da steht etwas , les vor !!  
  
Neca : Ich bin John Stutter , Reiseführer doch ich habe das Gefühl das ich und meine Gruppe nicht mehr lange leben werden !! Mein Leben hat sich vor 4 Tagen geändert . Ich war wie immer mit einer Gruppe Touristen unterwegs als wir plötzlich durch ein Loch gezogen worden sind ! Wir haben alle das Bewußtsein verloren und sind in dieser komischen Halle erwacht . Viele von uns haben zum Glück Proviant mit doch das ist nicht meine Sorge .Ich höre sie ...........sie kommen ...... Wesen die nicht von dieser Welt sind ... wie lange werden sie uns noch verschonen ? Sie wissen das wir hier sind ! Langsam ziehen sie ihren Kreis enger ..... jetzt höre ich sie wieder ... ihre Trommeln eilen ihnen voraus ..... und dieses mal holen sie uns !! Sie kommen ............  
  
Draco : Voll krass das stand im Film beinahe gleich ! Ha ha  
  
  
  
Trommel........................trommel ...............................trommel ..............................trommel .........................  
  
  
  
JayCee : Ähhmmm Draco ??  
  
Draco : Ja ?  
  
JayCee : Was geschah danach , ich meine nachdem sie dieses Buch gelesen hatten ?  
  
Draco : Oh na was wohl ..... sie wurden angegriffen ..... von tausenden !  
  
Nikola : Denkst du das gleiche wie ich JayCee ?  
  
Draco : Was denn ???  
  
JayCee : Sie kommen ...............  
  
Dämonen ( ziemlich viele ) : UUUGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!  
  
JayCee : LAUFT !!!! Draco ?  
  
Draco : Ja ? schnauf   
  
JayCee : Was geschah nachdem sie angegriffen haben ?  
  
Draco : Ähh ... keine Ahnung bin eingeschlafen !  
  
JayCee : args Warum dachte ichs mir ??  
  
Nikola : Huuhh ( lässt eine Wasserwand erscheinen , die GANZ wenig Pfeile abblockt )  
  
Neca : Nicht schlecht , Lust auf gegrillte Dämonensteaks ?  
  
Nikoola : *g*  
  
JayCee : Nikola , Neca lasst den Blödsinn , raus hier !  
  
Snape : Der Pfeil kommt näher , näher , jetzt wird er mich töten , gleich durchbohrt er mein Herz ! NEIN !  
  
JayCee : Sorry Snape , aber du kannst nicht so einfach sterben !  
  
Snape : Aber bei Herr der Ringe stirbt in den Höhlen ja auch einer ! Jaaa... ( macht Grandalf nach ) Bei mir kommt ihr nicht vorbei , ich hüte die Flamme von .....  
  
Neca : Wie bitte ? Den Job hab ich schon ! ( Schmilzt ein paar Dämonen )  
  
Nikola : Kommt ihr ?  
  
JayCee : Da entlang !!!  
  
  
  
Fertig .... *args* nur geschrieben heute , obwohl ich morgen Schule hab und noch Hausaufgaben machen muss ! Oh je !! Schnell an die Arbeit ! Ich hoffe euch gefällts ! Bye und macht's gut ! Lil *smile*  
  
Ach ja , da wo Lilvroni ( besser gesagt ich ) auftaucht das ist nur als Witz gemeint !!! Einfach als Gag !!Es ghört nicht zur Geschichte ! Wenn es euch stört das ich immer Anmerkungen mache , sagt es mir bitte ! O.K.!!! Ciao ! 


	10. Die schwarzen Reiter !

So hier habt ihr ein neues Kapitel ! Nein tut mir leid ihr MÜSST es lesen , keine Gnade ! *fg*  
  
Also mir gehört nix außer Lil und Dirk ( wisst ihr eigentlich wie lange ich mit seiner Mutter verhandelt habe ? )  
  
Aber Dirk gehört jetzt mir , MMMMMIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRR ! Dat dat klar is ! Ich muss ihn jetzt wieder mal füttern gehen ( dieser Kerker tut ihm irgendwie nicht gut ) O.K. Jetzt geht's weiter !  
  
ABER bevor wir beginnen *schnipp*.................  
  
  
  
Beccy : WWWWAAASSSSSSS.... wo sind wir jetzt ?  
  
Neca : Hei da seit ja alle *freu*  
  
JayCee : Wo kommt ihr denn alle her ?  
  
Sirius : Wo sind wir denn hier wieder gelandet ?  
  
Hermine : Sieht aus wie ein .... Büro !  
  
Stimme : Ist es auch !  
  
ChunLee : Wer ist da ?  
  
Der Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch dreht sich um ........  
  
Fay: DU ??  
  
Lilvroni : Ja ich ! Ich hab euch geholt um etwas zu besprechen !  
  
Beccy : Was denn ? Du bist doch die Autorin !  
  
Lilvroni : Ich weiß ! Alsoo... das sind die Reviews der letzten Woche !  
  
Dirk : Sind sie negativ ?  
  
Lilvroni : *grübbel* Nein überhaupt nicht , das ist ja das komische ! Aber wahrscheinlich stehen die Leser auf nerventötende Sprüchemacher ! ( zeigt auf Dirk )  
  
Dirk : *ggg*  
  
Lilvroni : Gutaussehende Weltherrscherinnen ... ( zeigt auf Beccy )  
  
Beccy : Na also , die Stunden beim Kosmetiker zahlen sich aus !  
  
Lilvroni : Bösartigen Rebellen ... ( Zeigt auf Neca )  
  
Neca : Na endlich !  
  
Livroni : Das coole Girl das nie die Nerven verliert ...( zeigt auf JayCee )  
  
JayCee : Ich bin cool ! *lol*  
  
Lilvroni : Der unheimliche Typ ... ( zeigt auf Nikola )  
  
Nikola :Jaaaaaaa.........Galadriel ist mein Vorbild !!  
  
Lilvroni : Der süße Typ ... ( zeigt auf Fay )  
  
Fay : ICH BIN NICHT SÜß !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lilvroni : Asahi ! Das sehr BÖSE Mädchen !  
  
Asahi : Was ??? Ich nehm doch nur Drogen , rauche den ganzen Tag Zigaretten und sauf literweise RedBull ! Was ist da böse ! ( A/N Asahi , wenn du jetzt sauer bist schick mir einen Heuler O.K. Also Leute das stimmt nicht ! !! )  
  
Lilvroni : Nichts , das bringt Einschaltquoten ! Ich meine Leserquoten ! Dann ist noch ChunLee !!! Das einzige , sich normal benehmende Wesen unter euch !  
  
Alle : ......................................................*blinzel*  
  
Lilvroni : Mach so weiter ChunLee und du bekommst ne Gehaltserhöhung !  
  
ChunLee : JUCCHUUU ! * zu den anderen ganz fies grins*  
  
Alle : *schmoll*  
  
Lil :Und ich ?  
  
Lilvroni : Du gehst allen auf die NERVEN !  
  
Lil : *heul*  
  
Lilvroni : Das ist es nicht was ich sagen wollte , vor ein paar Tagen ist ein negatives Review gekommen !  
  
Dirk : Sag ichs doch !  
  
Alle : WAS ? Von wem ??  
  
Lilvroni : ..................... JAYCEE !  
  
Alle : Was ????? *zu JayCee schaug*  
  
JayCee : Was ? Ich hab nichts getan !  
  
Lilvroni : Na wenn du das sagst ! Jedenfalls hat man sich beschwert das du niemanden zum Knuddeln hast oder so ähnlich !  
  
Alle : ................................................... Wie bitte ?  
  
Lilvroni : Schon richtig gehört !  
  
Dirk : Wir haben auch niemand !  
  
Hermine : *knurr*  
  
Dirk : Nun ja ... nicht direkt !  
  
Nikola : Eben !!!! ( grinst zu Ron rüber )  
  
Lilvroni : AUFHÖREN !!!!!! Ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen das es das beste ist wenn Ginny ausgetauscht wird !  
  
Ginny : WAS !!! Nein !!!!  
  
Lilvroni : Tut mir leid ! Aber ich dulde keine NEGATIVEN REVIEWS !!!!  
  
Ginny : *schluchz*  
  
Alle :*tröst*  
  
Harry : Sei froh das du weg bist , diese Geschichte wird noch zum Horror !!!!  
  
Lilvroni : Bist du bereit dann geh durch diese Tür !  
  
Ginny : *schluck* Ciao Leute , grüßt die Dämonen von mir ! Bye Bye  
  
Alle : *wink*  
  
Ginny geht durch die Tür , diese geht jedoch gleich wieder auf und jemand anderes betritt den Raum ..........  
  
Ron : BILL ?????  
  
Alle : *Mund offem bleib*  
  
Lilvroni : Ja Bill ! JayCee hat ihn sich gewünscht !  
  
Bill : Was ... oh je wo bin ich ?  
  
Lilvroni : Gestatten ... Autorin dieser bekifften Fanfiction !  
  
Bill : Bekifft .. was ???  
  
Lilvroni : Ähhh .. vergessen sie es , ist nur so ein Ausdruck !  
  
Lilvroni : Die Herrschaften kennen sie wohl bereits ! ( zeigt auf Harry , Ron u.s.w. )  
  
Bill . Hei Leute , ihr auch hier ........ aaaahhhhhhhhh Sirius Black !!!  
  
Sirius : *szeufs* Jetzt fängt das schon wieder an !  
  
Lilvroni : Die da ... ( zeigt auf Neca , Nikola , Dirk und Asahi ) sind die Wächter der Elemente ! Dirk – Erde , Asahi – Luft , Nikola – Wasser und Neca – Feuer ! Und nehmen sie meinen Rat an , fangen sie keinen Streit mit Neca an ! O.k. ?  
  
Bill : .......äähhhhhh.........o.k. !  
  
Lilvroni : Gut so ! Dann die zwei ... ( zeigt auf Lil und Fay )... sind die Hüter der .. wie sagt man da... hmmmm......ach keine Ahnung .. jedenfalls Lil – Hüterin von Raum und Zeit und Fay Hüterin der Dimensionen und Wächterin der Unsterblichkeit !  
  
Bill : Bitte was ...... Unsterblichkeit ... ich komm nicht mehr mit !  
  
Lilvroni : Und die da ... JayCee und ChunLee sind die Wächterinnen des Lebens , ChunLee bewacht das Totenreich und JayCee ist die Wächterin der Stille oder wie kann man sagen ....sie bewacht das Leben und kann es auch auslöschen , hab ichs richtig gesagt ?  
  
JayCee : Wasss ?? ( glotzt die ganze Zeit Bill an )  
  
Lilvroni : Ob ichs richtig gesagt habe ? *kopf schüttel*  
  
JayCee : Absolut perfekt ! ( Immer noch Bill anglotzen )  
  
Fay zu Lil : Wenn meint sie jetzt ? Ob Lilvroni es richtig gesagt hat oder Bill ?  
  
Lilvroni : O.k dann geht's jetzt aber weiter !  
  
A/N Also eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen das Ginny durch Bill ausgetauscht wird ... ABER ... ich muss jedes mal einen ganzen Roman schreiben ! *szeufs* Jedenfalls mit der Geschichte geht's jetzt richtig weiter !  
  
**************************************** ******************************  
  
  
  
Beccy : Können sie mit Hermine vielleicht auch sanfter umgehen ? Sie ist verletzt !!  
  
Dämon : Ug ... nein !  
  
Beccy : *hmpf* Können sie mir dann sagen wo wir hingebracht werden ?  
  
Dämon : Zu unserem Meister !  
  
Beccy : *szeufs* Sehr aufschlußreich !  
  
Dämon : Wir sind hier ( schubst Beccy , Hermine , Sirius , Harry und Lil in eine große Halle )  
  
Lil : Wow !! Ich hab noch nie so eine große Halle gesehen !  
  
Sirius : Und ich noch nie so einen großen Thron ( zeigt nach vorne )  
  
Beccy : Alsoo... ich und Lil bleiben immer vor euch , Sirius du musst Hermine helfen !  
  
Harry : Was ist mit ihr ?  
  
Beccy : So ein Pfeil hat sie gestreift !  
  
Simme : Willkommen in meinem Reich !  
  
Beccy : *herumwirbel* Wo .. was... wer ist da ?  
  
Stimme : Also wirklich Beccy !Erkennst du deinen eigenen Bruder nicht mehr ?  
  
****************************** ******************************  
  
ChunLee : Das ist der absolute Horror !!!! Überall Abzweigungen , riesige Hallen , dunkle Gänge .... ICH HALT DAS NICHT MEHR AUS !  
  
Dirk : Na da bist du wenigstens nicht mehr allein !  
  
Ron : Wie lange sind wir schon unterwegs ? Mir tut alles weh !  
  
Remus : *schluck*  
  
Dirk : Was ist denn ?  
  
Remus : Habt ihr diesen Muggelfilm gesehen ? Herr der Ringe !  
  
ChunLee : Ja klar ! Den Vater von Neca muss man sich ja anschauen !  
  
Ron : Vater von Neca ... wer ?  
  
Dirk : Na Sauron ! Merkt man das nicht ?  
  
Ron : *schauder*  
  
Remus : Egal !! Erinnert ihr euch an die schwarzen Reiter ?  
  
Dirk : Klaro !!!  
  
Remus : Ich glaube.... da drüben steht einer !  
  
ChunLee : *keuch* Was redest du was für einen Mist !  
  
Remus : Pssttt .. sei leise ! Da drüben !  
  
Ron : Oh nein *schauder* .. er hat recht !!  
  
ChunLee : NEIN ! Ich halts nicht mehr aus !  
  
Der schwarze Reiter dreht sich um ........  
  
Remus : ChunLee .. sei still !  
  
Dirk : Glaubst du er hat etwas gemerkt ?  
  
Ron : Ich hoffe es jedenfalls nicht !  
  
Dirk : Hört ihr das ?  
  
ChunLee : Ja dieses Geräusch !  
  
Ron : Bitte keine formwandelnden Dämonen mehr ! *fleh*  
  
Remus : Das hört sich an ... wie ein Muggelmotorrad !!!  
  
ChunLee : Stimmt ! Oh je ... Leute seht ihr das gleiche wie ich oder hab ich Sehstörungen ?  
  
Dirk : Wenn du einen schwarzen Reiter auf einem Motorrad siehst , nein !  
  
ChunLee : Seid leise , dann kann ich hören was sie sagen !  
  
Ron : *verwirrt sein* Die sagen doch gar nichts !  
  
Dirk : Sei leise ! Doch irgendwie sprechen sie schon und weil sie halbs tot sind versteht sie ChunLee auch , sie ist ja die Hüterin der Toten !  
  
Die beiden schwarzen Reiter ziehen ab ..................  
  
Dirk : Und .. ?  
  
ChunLee : Sie sagten das ihr Meister ihnen befohlen hat weiter nach uns zu suchen ! Dann sagten sie das sie bereits fünf von uns hätten und zum Schluß sagten sie das Fay ihnen entwischt sei ! Und so viel ich verstanden habe ist dieser Irrgarten in verschiedene Teile eingeteilt in denen verschiedene Kreaturen nach uns suchen !  
  
Ron : Sie haben fünf von uns ... wer könnte das sein ?  
  
Remus : Vielleicht Asahi und Bill ! Aber vielleicht wurden die anderen auch getrennt ?!  
  
Dirk : *grübbel* Jedenfalls .... das Fay frei ist , ist ne gute Nachricht !  
  
ChunLee : Alles gut und recht aber was machen wir jetzt ?  
  
Dirk : Am besten versuchen wir die anderen zu suchen dann sehen wir weiter !  
  
****************************** ***************************************  
  
Asahi : Bist du sicher das es dir gut geht ?  
  
Fay : Jaaaa... wie oft soll ich es euch noch sagen !  
  
Bill : Du siehst nur so schwach aus !  
  
Fay : Achh ... es geht schon wieder !  
  
Asahi : Kannst du dich erinnern was passiert ist ?  
  
Fay : *szeufs* Ich habe geglaubt Beccy ruft mich ... aber es war nicht Beccy ... ich versteh das auch nicht !  
  
Asaahi : Jemand der dich rufen kann ... *grübbel* .. ich kenn mich nicht mehr aus ! Und dann ?  
  
Fay : Dann war irgend etwas .. . es hat mir meine Kraft genommen ... ich war lange ohnmächtig .. als ich wieder aufgewacht bin , lag ich in diesem Raum und dann habt ihr mich befreit ! Tut mir leid mehr weiß ich nicht !  
  
Bill : Schon gut ! Ruh dich aus !! Schlaf ein wenig !  
  
Asahi : Ja leg dich hin ! Wir halten Wache !  
  
Bill : Du machst dir Sorgen , was ?  
  
Asahi : Allerdings ! Fay ist sehr schwach .. ich will nur wissen was ihr so zugesetzt hat ? In ihrem Zustand sollten wir lieber warten ehe wir weitergehen !  
  
Bill : Du machst dir auch noch andere Sorgen oder !  
  
Asahi : Ja ! Wenn jemand denn Ruf von Beccy nachahmen kann ist das nicht gut .... überhaupt sehr schlecht ... das schlechteste was es gibt !!! Ich hoffe .. nein das kann nicht sein ...  
  
Bill : Was ?  
  
Asahi : Wenn mein Verdacht stimmt haben wir ein großes Problem am Hals ......  
  
******************************** **********************************  
  
Draco : Sind sie weg ?  
  
JayCee : Ich weiß es nicht * herum torkel*  
  
Snape : Hei alles klar ?  
  
JayCee : Geht schon ich bin nur müde !!  
  
Nikola : Wir sollten einen sichern Ort suchen und eine Pause machen !  
  
Neca : *schnaub* Sicheren Ort ? Da kannst du lange suchen !  
  
Draco : Wir .....Achtung !!!  
  
Dämon : Uggg !!!  
  
JayCee : Los schnell weg !!!  
  
Nikola : Ahhhh ... (stolpert über einen Stein )  
  
Neca : Nikola !! Hast du dir weh getan ?  
  
Nikola : *ächz* Nein nein ... geh schnell !  
  
Neca : Na das fehlte jetzt noch ! Ich lass dich doch nicht alleine !  
  
Nikola : Du bist immer die gleiche ! *lächel* Los beeilen wir uns sonst verlieren wir die anderen !  
  
A/N Finish !!! Tut mir leid *schneuz* das ich euch mit meinem Mist beschäftige * Um Verzeihung fleh*  
  
Hei Beccy du hast mir nicht gesagt das du eine Bruder hast ! *schmoll* Nun ja freut euch auf den nächsten Teil vielleicht kapiert ihr dann was ? *szeufs* Ich hasse es einen verstauchten Fuß zu haben !!!!!!!!  
  
Na dann Bye ! LIL H.E.L. 


	11. Beccys Bruder

*Im Ohr herumzupf* Ich werde nie , nie , NIEEEEE wieder schlecht über Asahi reden !!! Jetzt meint ihr sicher ich habe einen Heuler bekommen .... na ja .. *rotwerd* das hab ich auch .. aber ....der Teufel war hier und hat sich beschwert das seine Tochter ( Na wer wohl ... ja richtig .. Asahi ) zu brav ist * umkipp* ! Also ich bin sprachlos .. ! Und dann ist noch Sauron aufgetaucht und hat mich angemotzt das wenn ich schon seine schwarzen Reiter nehme ; wenigstens 12% Versandskosten zahlen muss ( Schwarze Reiter müssen natürlich erste Klasse fahren !*hmpf*) Und dann hat er sich auch noch beschwert das Neca ( seine Tochter ) zuwenig mit Nikola streitet ! ( Die ist irgendwie mit Galadriel verwandt und die kann er nicht ausstehen .. oder so ähnlich !)  
  
Und das obwohl ich immer so nett zu allen bin und alles erlaube ( Nein Dirk lass die Hände davon .. du bekommst diese Plätzchen nicht ) Ähh .. wo war ich stehn geblieben .. ah ..ja ich bin immer nett ... oder ? *gg*  
  
Na ja lassen wir das Thema , ich erinnere euch daran das Ginny durch Bill ausgetauscht worden ist ... Beschwerden ? ........ ( JAYCEE ... sie ist schuld !! *nick*  
  
Jetzt reichts aber ich muss mit diesem blöden Kapitel noch fertig werden ( Ich hab Dirk versprochen ihm die coolste Pizzeria zu zeigen ) Also let's go !!  
  
  
  
Fay: *gähn* Hab ich lange geschlafen ?  
  
Bill :*lächel* Nein nein .. wenigsten bist du jetzt fit ?  
  
Fay: Jaaa... ich strotze vor Energie !  
  
Bill : *g*  
  
Asahi :Ahh .. gut du bist wach !  
  
Fay: Ihr habt nicht geschlafn ?  
  
Bill : Nein wir haben geredet !  
  
Asahi : *nick*  
  
Fay : Ahhh ...*g* .. verstehe ....  
  
Asahi : Fay !! Das ist nicht witzig mir ist nähmlich was eingefallen !  
  
Fay : Was ? *neugierig sein *  
  
Asahi: Du sagtest dich hätte jemand gerufen ! Jemand der den Ruf von Beccy kann !  
  
Bil : Tut mir leid das ich euch unterbreche ... aber ich hab noch immer nicht kapiert was dieser Ruf ist !  
  
Asahi : Nur wir hören es .. wenn wir uns treffen sollen dann ruft Beccy uns .. manchmal auch einzeln .. nur sie hat die Macht uns zu rufen ... dachten wir jedenfalls !  
  
Bill : Und jetzt hat etwas Fay gerufen ?  
  
Fay : *nick* Und was ist dir dann besonderes eingefallen ?  
  
Asahi : Es gibt jemand der uns rufen kann !  
  
Fay : Achh ja und wer ?  
  
Asahi : .......  
  
Fay : Nein du meinst doch nicht ... nein ... das ist lächerlich !  
  
Asahi : Ach ja , aber er könnte es ...  
  
Bill : Ähmm ..  
  
Fay : Nein das kann nicht sein ...  
  
Bill : Ähhmmm ....hallooo ?  
  
Asahi : Er hätte die Macht Fay ... er wäre der einzige !  
  
Fay : Nein ... aber er ist tot !  
  
Bill : Ich komm nicht mit ... !  
  
Asahi : Er ist einer von uns Fay ......  
  
Fay : Aber wir haben ihn vernichtet ......  
  
Bill : Wen ... halloo ?  
  
Asahi : Vernichten Fay ? Einen Unsterblichen ?  
  
Bil : Was , wie , wer unsterblich ?  
  
Fay : Aber er war weg .. er kann nicht da sein ..............  
  
  
  
************************************ ***************************  
  
  
  
ChunLee : Was ist das denn schon wieder ?  
  
Ron : Ich will keine formwandelden Dämonen , keine schwarzen Reiter oder sonst irgendwas böses !!!!!  
  
Dirk : Nein .. sieht aus wie ein Brunnen !  
  
Remus : Ufff ... auch mal was harmloses !  
  
ChunLee : HARMLOSES ?? Und was ist das ?  
  
Remus : *würgs* Ein Haufen Leichen !  
  
Dirk : Hei hier sind Fußspuren !  
  
ChunLee : Wo denn ?  
  
Dirk : Hier !!  
  
Remus : Bitte nicht von Dämonen !  
  
Dirk : Nein .. sie sind von Menschen !  
  
ChunLee : Weißt du von wem ?  
  
Dirk : Jaa.. ich glaub schon also die von Nikola ... die von Neca .. JayCee und die von Draco und Snape !  
  
Ron : Ich bin beeindruckt !  
  
Dirk : Achh weißt du das sagt die Erde ...  
  
Remus : Die Erde ?  
  
Dirk : Jaaa .. ich bin ...  
  
ChunLee : Ja du bist der Wächter der Erde .. pla pla .. deshalb weißt dus !  
  
Dirk : *schmoll*  
  
Remus und Ron : *lach*  
  
Remus : Also waren JayCee und die anderen da ?  
  
ChunLee : Tja .. sieht so aus ! (A/N Sie sind ganz zufällig in der Halle in der es manchmal trommel .. trommel ... trommel macht *fg*)  
  
Ron : Dieser Brunnen ist ganz schön tief ! ( A/N Nein er lässt keinen Stein hinunter fallen *lol*)  
  
ChunLee : Wir sollten weiter .. ganz schön uhnheimlich hier !! ( A/N Achh ChunLee .. wenn du nur wüsstest was in dieser Halle lauert )  
  
Remus : Hier ist eine Flasche ... und da eine Jacke !!! Warum sind JayCee und die anderen so übereilt aufgebrochen ? ( A/N Weil Dämonen hier sind du Doffi ! )  
  
Dirk : Irgendetwas hat sie vertrieben !  
  
ChunLee : *schluck* Wir gehen jetzt ganz ruhig aus dieser Halle , einverstnden ?  
  
Alle : *nick*  
  
ChunLee : Ganz ruhig ! ( schiebt sich Schritt für Schritt weiter )  
  
Irgendwo ein Geräusch ......  
  
ChunLee : AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ..... ( rennt weg )  
  
Dirk : *args * Jedes mal das gleiche !  
  
Dämon : Ugggggggggggggggg *ganz viele Pfeile schiess *  
  
Remus : *duck* Laufen ist angesagt !  
  
ChunLee : Hei Dirk .. kannst du nicht ne Erdspalte oder so etwas aufmachen !  
  
Dirk : Schon getan .... *schnipp*  
  
Dämon : Ugggggg *hinunter fall * ( A/N und bye bye ! )  
  
Remus : Nicht schlecht !  
  
Dirk : Ich bin eben ....  
  
Alle : Ja ja der Hüter der Erde .. pla pla !  
  
Dirk : *beleidigt sein*  
  
Alle : *lach*  
  
***************************************** **************************  
  
  
  
Beccy : Was ... aber ... ?  
  
Die Person tritt näher ......  
  
Hermine : Viktor Krum ?  
  
Harry : Ich kipp aus den Latschen !  
  
Person : Für euch Viktor ja ... stimmt ! Aber für euch ( wendet sich an Beccy und Lil ) bin ich jemand ganz anderer ! Nicht war ? Aber warum so schweigsam meine Lieben ? Hats euch die Sprache verschlagen ?  
  
Lil : Nein das kann nicht sein .. nicht du ... Xaver ...  
  
Person : Ja Xaver ist mein Name .. stimmt .. wie nett das ihr euch erinnert ! Jaaa Beccy ... ja dein geliebter Bruder ist wieder da !  
  
Beccy : Nein das kann nicht sein ... du bist ...  
  
Xaver : Tot ??? Ja ... allerdings ,dank euch !  
  
Lil : Wie ... aber hast du ...  
  
Xaver : Wie ich es geschafft habe zurück zu kehren ? Hmmm lange Gesachichte ... (er setzt sich auf den Thron ),  
  
wo könnte man anfangen ? *lächel* Fangen wir da an wo ihr dachtet ich sei nicht mehr ....... ich muss schon sagen diese Schmerzen waren unerträglich als ihr mich getötet habt .. ihr mir meinen Körper nahmt ....eine große Leistung einen Unsterblichen außer Kraft zu setzten ... aber es ist euch nicht gelungen ... ja lange Zeit war ich so gut wie tot ... ohne Körper .... doch dan bin ich auf auf den Teufel gestossen ... netter Kerl übrigens und mit ihm habe ich es geschafft einen neuen Körper zu kriegen und einen neuen Namen ...*g* Viktor Krum nennt man mich !  
  
Beccy : Nein du kannst nicht zurück sein .. das ist unmöglich .. nein !!  
  
Xaver : Ohh doch und das Spiel fängt gerade erst an !  
  
  
  
A/N Das wars wieder .. wenigstens wissen wir jetzt wer der Typ ist ! Tja lest und reviewt brav ! *smile*  
  
Danke an Beccy fürs Beta-lesen ! Ach ja Dirk .. du bist gerade außer Haus deshalb frag ich dich so .. wo hast du denn den Herr der Ringe –Trailer her ?  
  
Tschüsschen Lil *knuddel* 


	12. Nikola und Neca spinnen mal wieder !*g*

*räusper* Als erstes möchte ich mich bei Franny bedanken ! *heul* Danke fürs Review *smile*  
  
Dann bei Dirk :Deine Reviews muntern einen immer so auf !! Danke , danke , danke !!! Ach ja *ggg* Dirk natürlich habe ich versteckte Kameras angebracht ! Du duscht gerade ! Was ??? Ich schau da natürlich nicht zu *hust* ....Auch bei den anderen sehe ich alles , wie soll ich euch sonst beschreiben .. ja ja Fay du solltest nicht soviel Schokolade schlecken ! Ich sehe alles !! Ha ha *gefährlich lächel* Oh mama ich werde schon wie Neca ! *lol* ( zu Neca blick ) Ach ja Neca jetzt hab ich dich noch nie geschlagen *hmpf* Aber warte nur die Revanche kommt noch !! Aber jetzt Bühne frei ! *g*  
  
  
  
Draco : *schnauf* *keuch* Wir haben sie abgehängt !  
  
Neca : Immer so schnell außer Atem Draco-boy ? *gg*  
  
Nikola : *schnaup* Jetzt fängt dieses Geflirte ( A/N Kann sein das ich dieses Wort falsch geschrieben habe *g*) schon wieder an !  
  
Neca : ggggggrrrrrrrrrr....  
  
JayCee : Ruhe da !  
  
Snape : Ich bewundere dich JayCee ... deine Art die Sachen zu leiten , Streitereien zu schlichten , die Gruppe anzuführen ... du bist mein Idol ! ( A/N Das hab ich wahrscheinlich auch falsch geschrieben ! )  
  
Alle: *blinzel*  
  
Nikola zu Neca : Sagmal ist das nicht Ken ? ( A/N Wer nicht weiß um was es geht ... lest die Story von Beccy ! *g* * Werbung mach * )  
  
Neca : *prust*  
  
Draco : Oh man euch zwei versteht man wirklich nicht ! Einmal streiten sie dann lachen sie ! Entscheidet euch mal !  
  
Nikola : Da hast DU gar nichts zu sagen ! Verstanden !  
  
Neca : Hei so springt niemand mit Draco-boy um !  
  
Nikola : Ich......................  
  
JayCee : Aufhören ihr ......  
  
Snape : JayCee ich .......  
  
Alle : Klappe Snape !  
  
Snape : *hmpf*  
  
Draco : Also wie lange sind wir schon in diesem unterirdischen Irrgarten ?  
  
JayCee : Hmmmm......zwei , drei Tage ... ich kenne mich nicht mehr aus !  
  
Nikola ; Was du hast den Überblick auch verloren ? *szeufs * Und ich dachte so dusselig wäre nur Neca !  
  
Neca : Wie bitte ????  
  
Nikola : Na ist doch war du Oberpflaume !  
  
Neca : *hust * Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich du ...........  
  
Dämon : Ugggggggggggggggggg *Pfeil auf Neca schieß *  
  
Neca : Hei was soll das , wir reden hier gerade ! ( A/N Sie nennt das Reden ?) also wart gefälligst ( Ballert den Dämon mit einer Feuerkugel ab ) !! Also wo waren wir stehen geblieben... ach ja .... du garstiges Elbenweib!  
  
Nikola : Wassss ? Jetzt reichts und außerdem bin keine Elbe ! ( Schießt einen Dämonen mit einer Wasserfontäne aus dem Weg)  
  
JayCee : Seid ihr übergeschnappt ( Lässt einige Pfeile zu Eis erstarren , die es ... wieder einmal auf Snape abgesehen haben ) lauft endlich !!! ( Rennt mit Draco und Snape weg)  
  
Neca : Ja und aber du bist mit ihnen verwandt !! Nimm doch mal Galadriel her ... diese Klamotten ... wer trägt den Armani ?  
  
Nikola : ( Eine Welle reißt ein paar Dämonen weg ) Meine Ur–ur–ur–ur–ur-ur- ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-Tante hat einen guten Modegeschmack !! Glaubst du etwa die in Mordor sind besser gekleidet ?  
  
Neca : JA !!! ( Ein paar Dämonen werden auf offenem Feuer gegrillt ) Mein Vater trägt immer schwarz !  
  
Nikola : Ja , ja das man seinen Bierbauch nicht sieht ! ( Ein paar Dämonen werden von einer Wasserflut mitgerissen )  
  
Neca : Mein Vater und Bierbauch ? Mein Vater ist Sauron ; Herrscher über Mordor und er hat KEINEN Bierbauch ! ( Paniert sich noch ein paar Dämonen )  
  
Nikola Ha ha.... ähhh.... Neca wo sind die Dämonen hin ?  
  
Neca ; Was ? *misstrauisch blick* Da waren doch ganz ne Menge ( A/N Wenn ihr eure Augen auf den Boden wendet erblickt ihr verbrannte , verkohlte , gegrillte , panierte , frittierte , verstaubte ( Das soll heißen nur noch Staub ist da *gg*), ersoffene und 100 m von euch liegende Dämonen , die Nikola mit ihrer Wasserfontäne hin befördert hat ; aber ihr hört nie auf mich , also lasst es !)  
  
Nikola : Zzzz ... jetzt sind sie einfach abgehauen ! *heul*  
  
Neca : Die spinnen ja .. die Dämonen !  
  
Nikola : Und JayCee , Draco und Snape sind auch weg ! *args*  
  
Neca : Das heißt jetzt sind wir allein !  
  
Nikola : Tja sieht so aus , also machen wir das beste draus !  
  
  
  
************************************ *******************************  
  
  
  
JayCee : Mist , jetzt haben wir total die Orientierung verloren ! Nikola kennst du dich noch aus ?  
  
Draco : Ähmm ..... Nikola ist nicht da ..... und Neca auch nicht !  
  
JayCee : Nein ...... wo sind die denn abgeblieben ?  
  
Snape : Die sind bei den Dämonen !  
  
JayCee : Diese zwei Idioten !!  
  
Snape : Ahhhh.........!!!  
  
Draco und JayCee : Was ?  
  
Snape : Dddddaaaaaaaaa !!!!  
  
Schwarzer Reiter : Ihr entkommt mir nicht !  
  
JayCee : Los da entlang !  
  
Der schwarze Reiter lässt sein Motorrad an .....  
  
Snape : ( bleibt irgendwo hängen ) *args * *zieh* ....wartet auf mich !!!! Hilfe !!!!  
  
Schwarzer Reiter : Tja die sind schon weg , tut mir leid ! Aber dafür darfst du mitkommen ....  
  
Snape : *schluck*  
  
***************************** ****************************  
  
  
  
Bill : Wie bitte ? Wiederhol das !  
  
Asahi : Also gut von vorne : Ich denke das hinter allem Xaver steckt ! Xaver war früher einer von uns , Beccys Bruder ! Sag mal du arbeitest doch in Ägypten , hast du schon mal was von den mächtigen zehn gehört ?  
  
Bill : Mächtigen Zehn ? Ja... warte in den alten Schriften kam es vor ... der Bund der zehn ...unzerstörbar war er , doch dann ist einer von ihnen auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt !  
  
Asahi : Dunkle Seite gewechselt kannst du nicht sagen , da wir ja gut und böse sind !Aber du hast recht wir waren die mächtigen zehn , doch Xaver ist böse ! Wir konnten ihn nicht weiterleben lassen !  
  
Bill : Also habt ihr ihn getötet....Beccy hat ihren eigen Bruder getötet ?  
  
Fay : Nein Bill , du kannst einen Unsterblichen nicht töten !  
  
Bill : Aber was habt ihr dann getan ?  
  
Fay : Xaver war zusammen mit Beccy Weltherrscher , unser Vorgesetzter oder so ähnlich also ! Er und Beccy sind wie zwei Hälften aber Xavers Macht wurde durch die schwarze Energie immer stärker , deshalb waren wir gezwungen etwas zu unternehmen !  
  
Bill : Was habt ihr dann also getan ?  
  
Asahi : Wir haben unsere ganze Kraft eingesetzt und ihm seinen Körper genommen , denn Geist haben wir auf eine der Ebenen verbannt die Fay hütet !  
  
Bill : Und ich hab geglaubt mich schockt nichts mehr ! Und jetzt glaubt ihr er ist wieder da ?  
  
Fay : Wir wissen es nicht , wir vermuten es nur !  
  
Asahi : Seid still , da kommt wer !  
  
Fay: Der lernt meinen Telekinese kennen !  
  
Bill : Tele ...was ?  
  
Fay : Dinge durch Gedanken kontrollieren .  
  
Bill : Ohhh.....hmm...  
  
Asahi : Also wenn er kommt .. Fay o.k !  
  
Fay : Jep!  
  
Person : Also ich nehme denn Gang ......aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ( Wird durch denn Raum geschleudert )  
  
Asahi : Super Fay ...... Fay ??? Oh mein Gott ( Lässt die zweite erschienene Person mit einem starken Wind durch denn Raum segeln )  
  
Bill : Draco?  
  
Asahi : JayCee ??? Oh nein ich hab JayCee k.o. gelegt !  
  
Bill : Und Fay Draco !  
  
Asahi : Und JayCee hat Fay einfrieren lassen !  
  
Bill : *stöhn *  
  
Asahi : JayCee ?? Hei !! Aufwachen !  
  
JayCeec: Hääää .....? *verwirrt sein*  
  
Asahi : Ähhhh... geht's wieder ? Tut mir leid ich hab dich für einen Dämonen gehalten !  
  
JayCee : Danke !  
  
Asahi : Also ... könntest du Fay ... *herum fuchtel*  
  
JayCee : Ohh ... natürlich ! ( Taut Fay wieder auf )  
  
Fay : Ahhhhh....das ist kalt ! JayCee und Draco ?  
  
JayCee : Höchstpersönlich !  
  
Bill : Draco .. geht's wieder ?  
  
Draco : Schon gut Weasley ... aber berühr meinen Umhang nicht !  
  
Fay , JayCee und Asahi : Wie war das ?  
  
Draco : Danke das du mir hilfst .. Weas..ich meine Bill !  
  
Bill : Schon gut , Fay hat dich ganz schön erwischt !  
  
Fay : Tut mir leid !  
  
Draco : Schon gut , wenigstens bist du wieder aufgetaucht !  
  
JayCee : Genau hab ich in der Aufregung ganz vergessen ! Wo warst du denn ?  
  
Fay : In so einer Kammer , Bill und Asahi haben mich befreit  
  
JayCee : Wart ihr nicht mit ChunLee , Dirk , Remus und Ron zusammen ?  
  
Bill : Ja , aber wir wurden getrennt ! Und ihr ?  
  
JayCee : Also am Anfang war ich mit Snape , Beccy , Hermine und Sirius zusammen , dann wurden ich und Snape von den anderen getrennt und stießen auf Draco , Nikola und Neca , bei denen Harry und Lil fehlten ; gerade wurden wir von Nikola und Neca getrennt und Snape haben wir kurz darauf auch irgendwo verloren !  
  
Bill : Oh weh ... ganz schön kompliziert ! (A/N Das kannst du laut sagen , ich muss mir alles aufschreiben )  
  
Draco : Am besten wir suchen die anderen und verschwinden dann wieder !  
  
Fay : Hmmmm....  
  
JayCee : Was ?  
  
Asahi : Wir haben den Verdacht das Xaver aufgetaucht ist !  
  
JayCee : *schnaub* XAVER ? Seid ihr auf den Kopf gefallen , nur schnell ne Frage ?  
  
Draco : Wer ist denn jetzt schon wieder Xaver ?  
  
Bill : Beccys Bruder !  
  
Draco : Was , ich komm nicht mit !  
  
Bill : Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen !  
  
JayCee : Das ist lächerlich , er ist tot !  
  
Asahi : Das ist er nicht er ist nur verbannt !  
  
JayCee : Jaaaa... aber trotzdem ! Ich weiß nicht recht !  
  
Fay : Wir werden es schon noch erfahren !  
  
  
  
****************************** *****************************  
  
  
  
Lil : Was willst du Xaver ?  
  
Xaver : Ich weiß es nicht genau Lil , warum lassen wir uns nicht überraschen ?  
  
Hermine : *zitter* Viktor Krum ? Ein Unsterblicher ? *umkipp*  
  
Xaver : Wir können bis die anderen kommen ein wenig über alte Zeiten plaudern !  
  
Lil : Die anderen werden nicht so schnell kommen Xaver !  
  
Xaver : Ach ja .. ich hab ein paar Dämonen ausgeschickt ( A/N Ein paar ?) und dann noch die guten alten schwarzen Reiter !  
  
Beccy : Die schwarzen Reiter !  
  
Xaver : Ja Schwesterherz ! Sauron hat sie mir geliehen ! Bin übrigens auf Neca gespannt ? Hat sie ihr feuriges Temperament behalten ?  
  
Harry : Die anderen werden kommen und uns helfen !  
  
Xaver : Du weißt überhaupt nicht von was du redest Harry Potter ! Meiner Macht kann niemand wieder stehen !  
  
  
  
A/N Blödes Ende , aber ichmuss schlafen gehen ! *g*  
  
Beccy : Remus ist nazürlich kein Doofie ! *lieb enschuldig*  
  
JayCee : Hab dich auch lieb *knuddel*  
  
*gähn * Gute Nacht ! *vom Stuhl kipp* 


End file.
